Percy Grace: Son of Jupiter
by otherdate100
Summary: We've all seen stories where Hades adopts Percy. In all of them Zeus is a dick. For the first time in forever, Jupiter is cool! Percy is the eldest child of Jupiter and Beryl, he has to defend Jason and must survive in New Rome. Watch as he grows in fame. However, there is one thing that is very different about his conception and birth, something dad desperately tries to hide.
1. Percy: Son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus

Perseus: Son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus

Hey guys. I couldn't fit the entire summary in the description box so here's a more detailed summary.

Most of us have seen stories where Percy is adopted by Hades and is the son of Poseidon. Then usually Zeus wants to execute him and for the rest of the story he's the huge dick in the sky. Well in this story Jupiter is Percy's dad. Percy is the eldest child of Jupiter/Zeus and Beryl Grace. However something is different about Percy. It's because of something that was different with his conception and birth, something that both aspects of his father is desperate to cover up.

 **(Percy is currently six and a half, Jason is four and three months, and Thalia is five and a half. The ages are messed up I know but it would be really hard to write if I left them the way they were in canon.)**

 **House of Beryl Grace: 3rd Person Pov:**

Beryl looked down upon her three kids. Her eldest was laying there holding up his little brother and allowing him to pretend to be an airplane. The whole time Thalia sat there and kept touching the outlet. Most moms would panic and rush to get their kid from the outlet but not Beryl. She knew that they'd never get hurt by electricity. They were children of the god of the sky. Thalia was intrigued by the fact that she could pull electricity from the outlet. So she just sat over there touching one finger to the outlet and one to a wall plug. Then pulling electricity from the outlet and shooting it into the plug which powered a little light across the room. Of course, this was something that her older brother Percy had showed her.

Percy had noticed what Thalia was doing. "Hey, Thalia. Can you play with Jason for a bit?" Percy asked his little sister. She looked back and dropped her little project and walked over to play with Jason. Percy walked over and plugged the cord in. Then he shook his head a bit and went to get a glass of water. When he came back however he noticed that his mom was muttering to herself. Then he saw that there were a bunch of those cans that said "Budweiser" and some bottles that said "Vodka" The rest were words that were too complicated for him to figure out as he was only in first grade. Even though he skipped kindergarten he was still learning to read those complicated words. Even though that fact remains he still recognized a pattern. Cans like that = mad mom and abuse to him and his siblings.

Percy decided that he should see if he could divert the anger however as he walked towards his mom she looked into Jason's eyes and flipped out.

"Your eyes! Dammit your _EYES!_ They're just like his!" After that she slapped Jason hard across the face. This angered Thalia and she yelled a bit even though she knew what would happen.

"Mommy! Stop it! Don't huwt Jason!" (She can't pronounce her "R's" or her "L's") "He Onwy fouw yeaws owd!" Thalia yelled bravely at her mother. This just caused her mom to get even more angry. "Shut up!" She yelled and hurled a half empty can of beer right at her daughter's head. making Thalia fall to the ground clutching the side of her head where it head and groaning trying as hard as she could to not cry.

Percy was angry, however he was also smart. He slowly walked around. He grabbed Thalia and carried her over to where Jason was. He put Jason on his back and held Thalia with both arms and he went around behind the couch.

Beryl didn't notice though because she was sobbing in her chair. "You left me! WHY! I only asked for eternal beauty! It's nothing that drastic, just give me immortality, PLEASE! I'll do anything!" She sobbed/yelled at the ceiling.

She eventually drank herself to sleep.

Time skip: later that night:

Zeus flashed in the room. He saw all the alcohol. "Oh Beryl, I never wanted you to turn into a drunk. I just simply couldn't stay anymore. I had to go back to Olympus." He whispered remorsefully.

Then he noticed his three kids all sleeping behind the couch. He saw a red mark on the youngest who was positioned under his oldest brother's arm while Thalia was curled up on Perseus's chest but he could see a circular bump on the side of her head.

 _"What!"_ He whispered/yelled. 'She gets drunk and beats our children? Well, it's a good thing Percy keeps them remotely safe. I must get them out of here. But Jason must have one of them with him. I must get them out of here in two years. However The aspects make this very hard.' After that thought he changed into Jupiter.

He was wearing a black suit with a dark with a white shirt under it and black dress pants with black and white socks and black and white dress shoes. However you could barely see the socks. He was much more serious and stern.

'The aspects make this challenging. The way that Percy came out it... _complicates_ things. I will keep him on the Roman side of things. To keep Jason safe. I will give them faster access to their powers so they aren't killed before they reach their respective camps. I will arrange it so Thalia runs into that Hermes child. Yes, this must work; and when it does... ohh it will be wonderful, Perseus has the potential to be the most powerful demigod to ever live. However if word gets out on _why_ that is, well that could cause a war. I must tell Neptune, he'll understand. I mean the same thing happened with his own child right?' Jupiter said to himself. Then he chuckled a bit. 'Although he'll be Poseidon just like he always is. He's weaker in his Roman form unlike me so if I can get him to change aspects I should be awarded a medal. Although Poseidon is much nicer hmm...' And with that he tapped all of his children's heads. Allowing them to develop their powers and skills faster. Then he flashed out and summoned a light breeze that would blow through the windows to make in a nicer night for his kids.

 **AN: I though about ending it there, however then I decided that I should get the beginning out of the way right now... after this one each chapter will be about 10k or more since this will be my second priority for now.**

* * *

 **One year later: June, Percy's school: Percy Pov:**

I left the bus with a bright smile. It is the last day of school, I also am finally able to meet this guy that told me he knows about my dad. He had this stern face with a trimmed beard and a black business suit. However his eyes looked just like mine. They were electric blue. Also he smelled a little like Ozone. Another thing that is the same with me. I think that he's my uncle or something. He said that he knows about my dad not that he i _s_ my dad. However my mom told me when I was much younger, before she began drinking that my abilities to pull electricity from things that have massive amounts of it was from my dad. However about two years ago I realized I can make electricity on my own. And last year when I got really angry it began to thunder and lightning outside. Also I had caused 35 MPH winds one night from a bad nightmare. I think my abilities are increasing. They were minimal two years ago and about a year and a half ago I was able to create small sparks. But randomly about 11 months ago I was able to create large sparks and when I got angry the wind would pick up and during extreme cases it would thunder once or something. But now, it's more like small and short term storms. I don't know what's going on and it scares me greatly. I hope this man can clear it up. Also My sister is having similar effects as I did when I was a year younger than she is now. I know it's from our dad, and I need to get to the bottom of it.

 _Time Skip: 11:00 AM. End of the half-day for the last day of school: 3rd person Pov:_

Percy had told his mom that the end of school was just like normal, 3:20 PM. , however it's really 11:00. That's exactly what the man had told him to tell her. Now, he has to cross the street and enter the woods and the man said he'd find him once he got to the clearing that's about a mile in. 'Hmm, well I know that the big pine tree is two miles behind my house. And it's about six hundred feet from the school. So I gotta go right? Wait, no I gotta be South of the lake. Okay, this way.' Percy thought to himself as he navigated the woods.

About nine minutes later he came jogging into the clearing and was met with the same man he had met a week ago. In the same suit as well.

"Okay, I'm here. Now will you please tell me who you are?" Percy asked in-between breaths.

"No. You will figure that later on. I am here to tell you about your dad and some things that he wants me to tell you. Now stand up and listen." The man ordered. However Percy sensed a lot of care deep in the voice however the man tried to hide it.

'So he does care for me, he's probably an uncle of mine.' Percy decided.

"Okay, fine. What's his name?" Percy asked inquisitively.

"No. Listen to me. You will stand up straight with your hands by your sides and your chin pointed towards the speaker, when speaking to your superiors." The man said. However it was more like he was preparing Percy as to make sure he doesn't make the same mistake again. Percy followed instructions and did as he was told.

"Okay good, now to answer your question his name is Jupiter. No not the planet, more like the Roman god." The man said. 'Okay, so my dad's got an awesome name then hmm?' Percy thought to himself humorously.

"Next. He is very important and was not allowed to stay with your mother and your children because it's against the rules. He made a pact with his brothers that they wouldn't have any children because they are always very powerful. Also, usually when he has children they end up starting wars against children of his brothers. They are the most important three people in the world." The man said quite plainly like it is a commonly known fact.

"Wait, what? If my dad is so important why are we living in that dump of a house?" Percy asked with slight apprehension.

"That is because you and your siblings are against the pact your dad's oldest brother hates your dad and his brother more than the others. He is very angry however that is your dad's fault even though he won't admit it." The man said. However the beginning was with anger while the ending was with great remorse.

"Okay, so what would he do if he found out?" Percy asked with slight annoyance thinking that there isn't much he can do since he can't exactly kill him.

"He'd kill you and all your siblings. You see, he's the only one that hasn't broke the pact even though he was forced into it. He's very reserved. He basically stays hidden away ever since your dad and his brother banished him from their group I guess you could say." The man said with slight annoyance as he tried to pick his words.

The man shook his head and gained a determined look. "Okay, listen up. You're dad is a god. He _is_ the god Jupiter you can look him up all you want. Then you'll know all about his brothers. Now, that's why you have control over lightning, electricity, wind, air, the sky in general, and also why you are always taking on the position of leader. It's just in your genes. It's the way you are. You are a demigod. Don't tell _anyone_ unless they are named Lupa. After that you can tell everyone like you. Now, there is one thing that is very different about you. I can't tell you what it is for your father's safety, however it makes you much more powerful than your siblings and makes you the most powerful demigod to ever exist. The only one to ever have the same thing happen to them was Heracles or also known as Hercules. The only difference was that when I had him I was only at 50% power so he wasn't anywhere near where you are. Your brother and sister are also special but they are for different reasons that your father will explain to you in time. Now listen. Do not ever, hit a mortal once you're ten unless you are required to. The reason why you can throw, carry and pick up your siblings like they are nothing has to do with Hercules. It's something that is a special gift from me that you get if you happen to be special like you and Hercules are. There is one other like you that is living currently but he is a son from my brother and is four years younger than you are. You hopefully won't ever meet him. Now don't ask me any more questions as I must go. I am being called. Remember none of this is told to anyone else until you meet Lupa. Goodbye." And with that a large lightning bolt slammed down and collided with the man. Then he heard a "whoosh" and the man was gone.

"What the absolute hell?" Percy questioned out loud.

He had just learned that there's a _god_ that will kill him if he finds that Percy exists. He also found out that his dad is a god and that he and his siblings are demigods. Also he learned that his dad is the god of Lightning, thunder, electricity, air, wind, and the sky. Ummm, what? And to top it all off he's apparently like Hercules, is extra strong, and is apparently _special_... So it's understandable that he's a bit shocked.

* * *

 **13 months later: 3rd Person Pov:**

Zeus had persuaded Beryl Grace to allow him to take her kids. She would tell Thalia that Jason and Percy died after Jupiter took them both to the wolf house. Then Thalia would get a dream that would tell her to run away, how to run away, what to take, and where to go. Then Zeus would drop off weapons to her a few days after she runs away so she can protect herself and give her directions to a son of Hermes that would help her run away as well as a sword for the boy. Then He'd drop off the weapons that he wants Lupa to see which boy gets which depending on which they do the best with in the 14 months of training he requested she gives them as opposed to the usual 12 months since Jason is so young, and Perseus is to be the child of the prophecy. Even though she Also Zeus had granted Beryl partial immortality with the oath on the Styx that she'd fake her death in five years.

Percy had changed a lot. He had grown to five feet tall already and he's only eight and 7 months. His hair had became dark, dark black. He had became much more intelligent and had been paying a lot more attention in school. He already was the only of his siblings to not have ADHD or Dyslexia however his reflexes are impeccable. He is running at speeds up to 18 mph. At the age of eight and a half. This is because of his superior strength gained from his "special" birth. He had began to workout before he went to sleep exactly 13 months earlier. He began eating like a soldier. His haircuts went from not giving a shit to getting a one inch buzz cut and practically a tenth of an inch on the sides. He transformed into a machine basically. His attitude to his siblings didn't change at all, however he walked with a straight back, shoulders back, and a raised chin. He always paid attention whenever someone who was "above him" was talking. However when around his mother it's more of a listening but waiting for an outburst. He's always shield his siblings though. Also he'd sneak out whenever he could and it would usually result in random lightning bolts and random increases in wind. Then he'd sneak back in... panting and sweating like he just ran a marathon. Then he'd take a shower. He transformed completely. However the reasoning behind it? That's simple, his dad's the king of the gods and he had enhanced strength. This means he has to represent the king, also it means that he has the abilities to make sure his siblings aren't hurt. So, he thought that he should take advantage of that. He knew that he'd meet this "Lupa" in time and when that happened the same thing would happen to both his sibling. However what he didn't know is that while both his sibling were about 10% stronger that mortals with great genetics, they aren't like him. He is special.

"Percy, get your brother and sister we have to go to the park!" Percy's mom yelled from the kitchen. She has been nicer and had drank less alcohol. She was still unstable but she was being a better mom. This was because she'd finally gotten what she wanted. Eternal beauty and Zeus visits her in her dreams once in a while. She isn't constantly pissed at the world and loving a man who can't ever see her. All the while having to take care of both of his kids. She even was getting back into acting and had an audition in six weeks. However Thalia still didn't like her at all. Thalia was six now so she now realized that her mom wasn't a normal mom. She hated Beryl now. Jason was still only six so he was still a little unaware since he's only but he knew that it wasn't good that he was being slapped.

"Okay mom, I'll get them. He shouted from his room. "Nine-hundred ninety five, nine-hundred ninety six, nine-hundred ninety seven, nine-hundred ninety eight, nine-hundred ninety nine, one thousand." Percy then stood up from his squats

and wobbled a bit before drinking some water and touching an outlet and pulling some electricity into him which in turn healed him about 30%. Not enough that he could do 1000 more but enough that he could walk well. He snuck his arm under his bed and took out his secret whey protein and added some to his water before downing it. "Hey, Thalia and Jason. We're going to the park." Percy said after catching his breath and whiping the water from his mouth. Jason jumped of the top bunk of their bunk bed and Thalia came off the bottom bunk where she was reading a book about lightning which she had just learned she attracted when they were in a storm and she yelled at Jason. Then a small squall started overhead and a small bolt of lightning landed next to her.

They both jumped up and followed Percy out the door. As their mom got into her outside clothes Percy did stretches for his quads, hamstrings, calves, and glutes. He was very tense after doing 1000 squats. Then he did a full split.

"Oh my god!" Thalia shouted. "You can do a split Percy?" She asked. "Yeah, I did my first full split four months ago." Percy stated like it was obvious.

Then Beryl came out. "Wait what? Percy when did you become so flexible?" she asked. "I started doing lots of stretches about nine months ago mom." He answered honestly. "Well that's good." She said a few seconds later. The truth was she was absolutely giddy. She knew that the life of a demigod was very perilous so it's great that her son is exercising.

 _Line break:_

About an hour later Beryl had told both Jason and Percy that she loves them and kissed both of them. Then she nodded to no one in particular. Seconds later both boys lie unconscious on the ground and a man appeared in a pin striped suit. "Hello Beryl. I understand Thalia is over in the field?" He asked. "Yes Zeus, now turn into Jupiter and take them, I want to get back to Thalia. She'll run away tomorrow right?" She asked with sadness in the back of her voice. "Yes, and then I'll activate your partial immortality." Zeus replied before turning into Jupiter and flashing Percy and Jason away.

Then Beryl turned to walk back over to Thalia.

* * *

 **The Wolf House: Jason POV?: OOOO, cool new POV:**

'Ugh, I feel like I just slept on a wooden board.' Jason thought as he opened his eyes. "Wait I did just sleep on a wooden board, a wooden floor. Wait, where's mom. Now that I think about it where am I?" Jason asked to himself. Then just as I was about to panic I noticed Percy about three feet to my left sitting there smirking at me. "Nice entrance bro." He said trying not to laugh. "What do you mean entrance? No one else is here." I said. "Well, if you look directly in front of you there is a wall, if you look to your left there is an incredibly awesome kid and a wall, if you look behind you you'll see another wall but this one's broken down a bit. And finally if you look to your right you'll see... ready?" He asked with intense sarcasm. "Shut up, yeah sure." Jason replied laughing. Well to the right we have a large pack of wolves. I looked over and panicked backing up really fast. Then the lead wolf gave me the closest thing to a wolf grin. Then she turned into a woman.

* * *

 **Same place, 30 minutes later: Percy POV:**

I laughed at my brother's reaction to Lupa and her pack. However she turned into a human and was very strict. She was very happy with the way I stood, walked, and how I was built. I have been working out extensively over the past 13 months and have gained 30 pounds of muscle and lost 12 pounds of fat leaving me at 111 pounds at the age of eight while I'm standing at five feet. I have learned that I am in fact very strong for my age. That man who I have determined to either be my father himself or a brother of mine due to his powers over lightning and wind.

"Perseus, you will train with me while Jason will train with my beta, Warrick. Then I will train both of you once my beta get Jason appropriately fit. Now, here are the weapons that you will be practicing with. For Perseus a Gladius, and a Xipthos. For Jason, a gladius and Xipthos. For Percy a Hasta, for Jason a Hasta as well. For Percy a bow and for Jason a bow, also you will both be given a shield.. Now Percy come with me and Jason follow my beta, his name is Warrick. And with that Warrick turned into a human too albeit a male, and took Jason to a place to exercise.

"Okay Perseus I will teach you how to use each weapon over the next six months. Then we'll have eight months after that for conditioning, advanced techniques and schooling. You see your dad is a special case so he got you fourteen months of training here instead of the normal eight. This was mainly for the factor of how young your brother is and because he wants you to become an impeccable warrior like he knows you can. Most kids get eight-nine month training so you're really lucky. Now, let's go. And then she handed me the gladius. "Begin!"

* * *

 **Four months later: 3rd Person POV:  
**

Now, Percy had learned how to use each weapon well. However he favored the Xipthos over the Gladius due to his style of combining spins, with swings and slices, along with stabs, kicks, and dodges. Most Romans used a nearly all stabbing strategy however Percy was more of a combination of everything. This did not go unnoticed by Lupa at all.

Basically this is what he has learned.

Gladius: You have to get up close and stab or do short slashes and combine the strategy with many kicks and a very aggressive approach.

Xipthos: Attack from a medium distance and stabbing, thrusting, , swinging, slashing, and hacking are all very viable techniques.

Bow: It's quite obvious, shoot, generally from a distance, he is quite good with this. Also he learned to channel electricity into the arrow which makes it stun or possibly knock out the target. (Or kill them if you use enough)

Hasta: Best used with a shield. Stay back and stab, If it has a more leaf shaped blade like the one Lupa switched him out with you can also slash with the spearhead. Also you can swing it and use it like a sword for defense if it's all metal.

Shield: You block shit... that's about it other than using it to smash windpipes and to shield bash.

He had been taught basic techniques and how to fight using them. He preferred the Xipthos to the Gladius, however he didn't dislike the Gladius at all, also he preferred the leaf shaped tip on his hasta vs. a more arrow head like design.

He also preferred a circular shield to the rectangle looking ones that most legionnaires use, however the circular style was very commonly requested by centurions who usually fight in the front of the phalanx or inside the phalanx cutting down all the monsters or troops that get around or inside the phalanx. So he was very similar to other sons of Jupiter in that respect.

Percy was currently fighting Lupa for the last time before he and Jason move onto more advanced techniques and to get much more practice in.

Percy raised his Xipthos to block Lupa's gladius before spinning his wrist and slicing the strap that attaches the right of her breast plate to the rest of her and her armor. Which in turn left her chest plate drooping so the thing leather padding she had over her right breast was all that was left of her right side chest armor. He then brought up his knee to stop her shield bash before slamming the pommel of his sword into her shoulder effectively knocking her back a bit and weakening her front deltoid along with her bicep. She then parried his slash to her legs with her sword before feinting to his left. He noticed the feint though and instead of blocking he ducked and put his hand down while spinning so he basically did a breakdance spin while kicking with his right leg which knocked Lupa off her feet and because of the way she landed loosened up her shield on her arm. Then Percy utilized his extra strength to punch the shield with a right hook just as she was bringing it back up when she got back up. This loosened it even more so that when he shot a full powered side kick to her after dodging her front kick it knocked her shield away.

Then he sliced with his xipthos up towards the unprotected part of her arm. (her armpit region) She noticed the move much earlier when she noticed his front deltoid flex up and his bicep flex together which signaled that he was slicing up so she drew her "Pugio" its 13 inch blade was not long enough to block my attack, however she knew this and came at my Xipthos at an angle which in turn diverted my attack to hit her vambrance which merely dented a bit albeit weakening her left shoulder.

Percy knew that he had to end this battle very soon or else he'd lose as she pulled another dagger from her belt however this one was 18 inches, just about four inches short of a long length gladius (22 in.) which is what most legionnaires used now. She spun over and over slamming each dagger down with massive force. I blocked every time with my shield however it began to dent as she used her godly strength as well. Percy was still able to hold his arm strong due to his "super strength" however the shield he had was not made of plaited Imperial gold which was the kind that her weapons were made of and the kind of metal that centurions and above used. The metal kept bending as he backed up and blocked every strike until he knew that I'd lose the duel if Percy kept backing up so he pushed with his shield very hard. This caused the wolf goddess's wrist to bend and with that opening he twisted his entire body and spun once while slamming his blade down which she barely deflected and took a step back. Then he used that momentum to spin again and this time he used the most powerful kick in "Taekwondo" the spinning back kick. As he spun he ducked and switched directions of spinning. He blocked one strike with his left vambrance before spinning again and lifting his back foot and rotating on the ball of his lead foot. Then he bent his leg at the knee as hard as possible. His super strength combined with the perfect form slammed his heel directly into the mother of Rome's temple making her crumple to the floor unconscious.

This was his first victory against the goddess. However the main reason he had won was due to his form on that last kick. He had never hit the perfect form on that before in his life. He had always had the basic form however he had never been able to twist on his ball of his foot before that well. But now in the moment he just subconsciously realized that to rotate on the ball of your feet you have to push with the side that your rotating towards to keep the energy flowing into the ground and giving you increased propulsion. Due to this and his flexibility his heel had collided with a soft part of her skull therefore resulting in a knockout.

 _one hour later:_

After Lupa regained consciousness she got the two coins that she had been ordered by Jupiter to give to the respective brother due to their promise with which weapons. The coin "IVLIS" is Plaited Imperial gold reinforced with an very conductive and sturdy alloy of "Bolt gold" a metal only found where Jupiter's Lightning bolt strikes imperial gold blessed by Vulcan. And it can turn into a Gladius (26 in. length eventually however it grows as Jason grows so it's more like 10 in. ATM) made of the same stuff along with a leather grip on the handle. It can also turn into a 7 foot straight spear. Made of the exact same stuff again. It has an arrowhead shaped tip.

The other, AUGUST. Not the month but the Roman word for Augustus. Arguably the greatest emperor of all time along with having the longest rein of 41 years and being the second emperor. This is similar to how Percy is the most powerful demigod in history. It is made of the same metals as Jason's. It forms a Xipthos that can change length from 30 in. up to 48 in. and the other side of the coin transforms into a gladius that can change length as well, 18 in. to 30 in. due to Percy's increased strength, intense workouts, and 5 foot 2 in. height he can operate both forms at near maximum length. Jason's can change length as well however only his gladius and his shrinks and extends 4 in. past the normal which is 10. in. at his current size however it will increase to 26 in. and will be able to extend to 30 in. Same with the spear which will be able to be either 6 Ft. 7 Ft. or 8 ft. However 7 ft. is perfect for 5 foot 8 in. - 6 ft. 4 in. So they can basically change length if they need to but will increase in size as the two grow... it's not that complicated.

She first went to Percy's deerskin rug and his multi-skin tepee that he had hunted and is currently living in next to the wolf camp.

As she walked into vision Percy stood up at attention and looked her straight in the eye and said, "Hello Lupa, are you feeling good now?" He asked with honest concern.

"Yes I am, thank you. However that's not why I'm here." She handed him the coin. Percy looked at it confusedly since he already had plenty of denarii. "It's your new weapon. It can turn into a Xipthos if it lands heads and a long gladius if it lands tails, you can will it to land on whatever you want. Also you can change the length of each of them to a max of 48 in. and 30 in. respectively and they will be at whatever fits your size automatically unless you will them longer or shorter. They are made of indestructible and incredibly conductive metals. Use it well. Now I must go to your brother." And with that she flashed away before he could thank her.

"Hmmm, thanks dad. Really." He said as he flipped it to heads and held the perfectly balanced golden Xipthos and then flipped it again forming the perfectly balanced golden Gladius in his hand.

She reappeared right in the opening of Jason's tent. He was laying down with a bunch of water beside him and his sword next to him.

 _Flashback:_

 _Jason was fighting his mentor._

 _He had his miniature gladius and his little shield. And he prepared to fight the man. "Listen. I'll only use a gladius and no shield alright?" The man said before attacking Jason._

 _Jason's six years old, almost seven. He's grown quite fit over the past four months. He's about four foot seven, 80 pounds._

 _Jason blocked the thrust with his shield by making it glance off the side. Then he took advantage of his mentor not having a shield. He shield bashed his knee causing it to buckle. Then Jason launched a side kick at the same knee. This caused the knee cap to pop off and the man could no longer use his knee. However he always kept ambrosia on him albeit not telling the child. As the werewolf like being blocked the flurry of strikes from his young student he slipped the ambrosia in his mouth unnoticed._

 _About thirty seconds later and two small cuts on his arms later his knee was healed. Jason noticed him put weight on his knee and waited for it to make him crumple to the ground however instead it ended up with his left fist slamming into Jason's skull. However the young child of Jupiter used this to his advantage after the ringing went away, he rolled back twice and thrust with his sword as Warrick came towards him with his gladius raised. The man just had enough time to deflect the strike however when he did a shin came up and hit his left knee once again. Then it was followed up with a shield bash to his gut. At the last minute he tightened up his abs however that only kept him from throwing up, he still doubled over a bit. This was just what Jason was waiting for, he gripped Warrick's head and sent a knee into his nose. This broke the mentor's nose however he was used to pain so he merely stood back up and swung his sword towards Jason. However, once the boy noticed Warrick getting up he tensed his legs, ready to leap forwards to attack Warrick's arm._

 _And attack his arm he did. Jason leapt up and blocked the strike with his shield before swinging with his sword at Warrick's arm. He was able to dent the right vambrance, and send powerful vibrations up his attacker's arm causing his shoulder and forearm to weaken from the strike._

 _Jason and Warrick then traded blows over and over again until Jason got angry that it was taking too long even though he could have won if he had stayed on him since Warrick's strikes and blocks were getting slow and repetitive. Jason was growing tired of it so he yelled and did what Warrick had been training him to do, although it was not allowed in the duel. He summoned a bolt of lightning down and directed it at Warrick. This would have killed the wolf man if it had not been for his partial immortality gifted to him via Lupa._

 _Then Jason fell unconscious. Legally he lost the duel. However that was only because Warrick had weak powers, only able to smell and hear better in his human form than a human. So powers weren't allowed. However Jason knew that in a real fight nothing's illegal._

Flashback end. AN: Yes I know that Jason's fight was very short however that was due to his short temper. He had been aggravated over the whole time from not being able to eat the stuff he usually does and having to train constantly. He wasn't as conditioned to the life as Percy was. He couldn't adapt quick enough due to his young age.

As Jason woke up he noticed a coin and a note next to it. It had the face of Julius Caesar on one side while having an axe on the other and the word "IVLIS" under it. This is the Roman word for "Julius" and a double bladed axe represented Julius Caesar's victory over Gaul.

He read the note: _'_ _Hello Jason, I understand you're very exhausted so I didn't wake you up. However I do have something that I have to give you as per request of your father. Percy also got one and you may go see him about it. Your coin that you have received will turn into a Gladius that is the perfect size for you or a Pilum/spear combination. It's great for throwing however it won't bend and it's a great spear if you want to use it like a Greek Dory. Both are the perfect size for you and will grow as you grow however they can be altered by a few inches if you want them to be. Just think of them a bit bigger or longer and they'll increase in size although there's a limit._ _They are both made of plaited Imperial gold coated and reinforced with a metal that is incredibly rare. It's electrified gold or another term that is used more commonly is "bolt gold" It is the single most conductive metal in existence and is formed when Imperial gold is struck by Jupiter's Master bolt at full power and then blessed by Jupiter himself along with Vulcan. The energy stored inside your weapons are about 95% of Percy's. You can absorb energy from your spear or gladius to use as electricity or wind however it will take a while for it to reenergize. This is the case of your brother's as well. This metal is the best possible for a son of Jupiter. Use them sagaciously."_

 _PS. There is a third weapon that will form whatever weapon the user needs the most. It can make two. For example, for you as you have a Pilum/spear and a gladius it would form a bow and a spatha while for your brother it'd form a bow and a Hasta/Dory._

 _It will be given to whichever of you is the most promising. We'll have a competition later tomorrow._

 _With regards, Lupa_

Percy had gotten the same message that Jason had received and was excited as he couldn't wait to see how his little brother was doing.

* * *

 **Percy POV: Next day:**

I had woken up with a grin and now I'm standing in a competition field with my brother Jason next to me.

"Hey Jase, you've changed a lot since we got here huh." Percy stated. "Yeah, thanks man. However we're gonna have to fight aren't we?" Jason said. He was happy at the beginning but he sort of growled the last part.

"Yeah, probably. However they probably won't base much off that since it wouldn't really be fair. Since our ages and how long I've been working out compared to you. So they probably won't base much off that like I said a minute ago." Jason nodded as that made sense and was certain that he'd be able to win.

Lupa walked over. "Okay, you are here to compete for this coin. It is called "Auxilia" it is made of the same materials as both of yours' are. It's very powerful. Now, you both get this last magical item before we begin the competition. She brought out two large circular shields. These both have the same properties as IVLIS and AUGUST. They will both turn into Rolex watches made of Imperial gold and "Bolt Gold" they will change size to suit your needs as well. And because you will start out as simple legionnaires you will need them to be able to turn into the rectangular shields used by most legionnaires so just think about them turning into one and they will. To activate them you must push the button on the side." She nodded as we did so twice and then kept them as watches on their left arms.

"Good, now you will first complete the same obstacle course. You will be timed. Now, Percy you go first." She said and looked at said demigod.

"Okay." I simply said.

I walked up to the beginning and she said "GO!"

I sprinted down the line as fast as possible. I went 50 yards before a bunch of people popped up 10 yards ahead of me. Wooden cut outs. Then 12 wooden, blunt tipped pilums were launched at me from further down the range. I activated my shield and gladius before summoning a gust of wind to knock them all to the left. Then I shot four little bolts of lightning from my blade's tip into the first four. Then I closed in on the last six. I thrust my gladius into where the first one's throat would be before I spun. Smashing my shield into the one next to him using my enhanced strength to knock it off the hinges and fly into the one behind it before I finished a 180 and slicing two more guy's in their throats. Then I delivered a spinning back kick surprisingly with perfect form right to the tenth and final guys' temple knocking his cut out back into it's spot.

Then there was a lava pit. I had to zip line over it however, to get to the zip line I'd have to kill two guards. So I improvised and summoned the wind to propel my already strength enhanced jump far enough to get well over the lava pit. Then there was a sign. "Do 100 pushups then leap over this 5 foot gap and roll. Then as you get up from the roll stab the Greek." It said.

Okay, easy enough. I did 100 pushups in 72 seconds before leaping up and rolling into the Greek and deactivating my shield then stabbing him in the throat and running past him to the next part. It was of course, another wooden cut out.

I sprinted as hard as I could to get to the next part as fast as possible. It was a 500 yard (1500 ft./457.2 meters) climbing wall with minimal holds for feet and hands but it has a net below it. So it wasn't that dangerous. "Easy." I scoffed as I leapt up 20 yards with the wind assisting me before climbing up the next in 30 seconds. I would climb for a second before jumping up and using the wind to push me even higher to get me to the next big hold which I would use to jump from again. When I got to the top I used the winds to fly me down. I put my hands in front of me to made me as aerodynamic as possible and used the winds to propel me the next 100 yards before tucking and rolling to get to the quarter mile sprint. I sprinted as hard as possible which got me there in a little under a minute. I was sweating really hard now and breathing hard too.

The last was two hundred feet swimming. 'That's easy, I've always been a good swimmer.' I thought to myself. I leapt up and jumped in turning my gladius back into a coin as I did. I landed with a gust of wind propelling me. I brought an air torpedo around me and just willed the air to push me along at about 85 mph. I was out in barely five seconds if not less. Then I had to fly fifty feet and land on both feet and the timer would stop. So I summoned the wind and did the superman thing and I flew 50 feet and landed in about one or two seconds. However once the timer stopped I collapsed. "186 seconds, or 3 minutes and 6 seconds!" Lupa screamed. Clearly excited. No child of Zeus has ever done it that fast, it was 75% the time that Hercules did it in!" She said excitedly.

'Well I am supposedly the best... so I guess I am, that's awesome!' I thought to myself excitedly as I swore that I'd never exert that much energy in that short period of time again until I get older and have more energy to exert.

Jason did the same things as Percy albeit slower and he had to actually swim as he can't do that with wind yet and he had to actually hit the cut outs as he can't use that much lightning without getting a bit tired. His time came out to 5 minutes and 56 seconds. Being the third fastest child of Jupiter.

Next we had to do as many pushups as we can in ten minutes.

I did 800 while Jason did 604

Sit-ups in ten minutes 1200

Jason did 900

Squats in ten minutes I did 1250 while Jason did 789

Basically we did everything bodyweight and Jason was always trailing behind but never by a ton. We did rope climbing times, sprints, jumps, lightning bolt sizes and power. Weight proportionate bench press, everything. However, Jason always trailed behind. Then it came time for the fight. And just as I said earlier they don't count it for much

We got ready. I was standing ready with my Shield still in watch form whereas my sword of choice was my xipthos. This confused Jason as he is used to fighting against a gladius.

He had out his gladius and had his shield ready.

"Go!" Lupa shouted and Jason rushed me. He had his shield to the side and his sword back and ready to thrust. I was ready for this however. I side stepped left last minute since his sword was right, then I ducked under his shield and did a breakdance spin/roundhouse like I did against Lupa however Jason isn't an ancient goddess, he's a nearly six year old boy with four months of training. So he fell hard on his face when I did that. Then before he could get up I opened up my shield by pressing the little button on the side of my watch and my shield came spiraling out which I then hovered right above throat.

"Yield?" I asked. In response he spit in my eyes and rolled out of the way as my shield came down hard and went about 6 inches into the ground. Then before I could work to get it out of the ground He front kicked me on the side of the head causing me to roll to my right however I rotated as I rolled and did a somersault before coming up on my legs with my sword mid swing which made him to block with his sword instead of slicing at me with it. Then I capitalized on that by jump kicking his shield as he brought it up before he thrust towards my shoulder. I knocked the shield from his arm and caught his arm before he could get the sword to my shoulder. I then turned that into an arm bar and kept pulling tighter saying "Yield?" each time and he kept saying "No!" each time. Finally I pulled so hard his arm almost broke and if I had pulled any harder it would have. "No! he yelled before stepping as hard as he could on my toes with his heel and using that shuffle of my feet that responded to said stomp as an opening. Since the shuffling greatly lowered my amount of balance Jason was able to kick me away. Then he used that as another opening as he caught me and put his Pugio behind my neck and his Gladius in front. "Yield?" he asked with a huge smirk.

This time it was my turn to surprise _him._ I touched both of his arms and discharged massive amounts of volts into him however because of his heritage it wasn't enough to knock him out or to paralyze him however I touched certain muscles and the electricity made the muscles tighten up and this caused him to drop his swords. I then stopped the electricity before using the wind to trip him and I straddled him and flipped my Xipthos turning it to a Gladius in moments before holding both of ours to his throat.

"Yield." I ordered him. He moved his neck as much as he could without touching the immeasurably sharp blades and after an entire sixty seconds of searching for a way to win he finally laid his head back down and barely mumbled "I yield."

"Percy Grace wins, and his reward is Auxilia!" Lupa announced. After that she handed me the coin and I put it in my left pocket as opposed to AUGUST which is in my right pocket. All of your magical items cannot be lost. They will always return to your pocket whenever you want it to.

I took AUXILIA and flipped it once, willing it to land on heads for my bow which then appeared. However there was no quiver. "Why is there no quiver?" I asked Lupa. I was worried that I would have to carry around a quiver with arrows everywhere. "Just pull the string back." The goddess replied And I did. There appeared an arrow made of electricity. "You can choose how much electricity each arrow has. Once it hits the opponent it will cause just as much damage as a very powerful arrow would plus the electricity will do massive damage as well. However each arrow will take a bit of energy from you. So if you will an arrow to appear as just imperial gold then it will. You choose what the arrow is made of. Electricity? Or Imperial gold. Each shot can be one or the other. Also you can make up to ten appear on the string if you get good enough to accurately shoot that many." Lupa stated.

Then I willed the bow to turn back into a coin before flipping it and making it turn to tails and when it did a six foot hasta appeared with a leaf shaped tip. This confused Jason.

"Percy why would you want a leaf shaped tip and not an arrow head like tip?" He asked. "Well, for starters I can slice, hack, and cut with it that way. Also I can stab deeper and I don't have to pull hard to get it back out. Also this way it'll fly straighter." I answered honestly. Jason just shrugged.

"Good job Percy. Now I want you all to eat a large dinner and do your workouts then I want you to wash off in the river and prepare for advanced training tomorrow.

* * *

 **8 Months later: 3rd Person POV: Percy's nine and a half Jason's seven and a three months: Lupa's camp:**

"You two are far more well trained than legionnaires that had about two or three years of experience. So you two are really ahead of the game. I'll send a letter to the Praetor, Cassidy to adopt you two as sons of Jupiter should not have anything but the best for teachers and inheritance. The other Praetor, Jeremy his name is has Jupiter as great grand father. His grandpa is Harry S. Truman the president of the U.S. during WWII and his dad is Clifton Truman Who was the centurion of the first cohort and the praetor who retired about 15 years ago before a boy named David took over before Jeremy took office a year ago. He's a legacy and he barely holds any of Jupiter's powers bar a small control of lightning and wind. Cassidy is a daughter of Ceres. She's surprisingly powerful. You will go to New Rome. You'll feel the tug of it. It's west. You'll have to fight monsters and such. It usually take about six months to get there. If you get there much faster you should just stay near the entrance until it's been at least four months for if you get there faster they will think you are too much of a threat to New Rome, far too powerful. And they will treat you badly and try to keep you out of powerful positions." She said to Percy and Jason.

"Now go." She said.

"Okay, see you sometime again Lupa?" Jason said.

"Possibly, I come by every once in a while. So yes, probably." She said in their minds as she was in her wolf form now as she had to go greet another child.

"Great! Talk to you then Lupa." Percy said before he flipped _August_ forming his Gladius and Jason did the same before they took off into the woods heading west.

* * *

 **AN: Yes! Finally, I am uploading this story! I've had this chapter laying around for a few weeks now and I decided that I need to have a 100% Percy Jackson story on my profile. I mean I love the book and my other story is a crossover with Supernatural so I gotta get a story out that's only Percy. You see, I'll probably post this story more on the side after I get the first five chapters out of the way within the next couple weeks as I have large openings in my weeks. Since fortunately not much has been going on that I need to stay later for and I don't have Taekwondo three times a week anymore as the competition ended and I got 2nd place wooo! However I'm still gonna be very active in other things but that's four more hours each week that I have open so I'll be able to update two more chapter each week most likely so that's what I'll do. For those of you who never read my other story well... I want to say I recommend it however I don't. You see it's a crossover and if you're looking at this you might not watch "Supernatural" which is an amazing TV show that I suggest you guys check out however I don't know. Also the plot is so weird and it keeps changing and the beginning sucks sooo bad. Reviews are LOVED! If you like the story then tell me why. If you tell me why I can then add more of that in and such. Like if you say you love the plot but hate how Jason is getting put in the backpack then you tell me that and I'll beef him up. Maybe I'll give him some powers that they didn't really spotlight in Canon from Juno like the ability to resist mind control and things like it. Or I could give him a blessing from a wind god or something so that his aerokinesis is at least almost on par with Percy's. Things such as that. So that's my recommendations to you, however I want recommendations _from_ you, so review! **

**PS. don't feel like I'm ordering you to review. I just really love reviews. Even if you want to tell me to kill myself. I'll still read it. However if you want me to kill myself well, I won't but if it's a creative enough way to tell me off then I'll reply for sure lol.**

 **Also I'll reply to any comment bar ones that are telling me to kill myself as it's kind of hard to reply to that. Any other kinds of hate I will reply to as well along with pretty much anything else even if you just say "Cool story." I'll reply. Because I'm a tiny author. NO ONE knows about me.**

 **[9,911 words]**


	2. Percy's a badass

Percy's a badass

 **One month later: Jason POV: two hundred miles from the Caldecott tunnel:**

We have been great. We'd steal food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if we didn't have time to hunt. Percy had defeated at lease a hundred monsters and I was somewhere in the seventies. I noticed that he preferred his Greek style sword, the Xipthos over his Gladius, which is the Roman standard issue sword. He also preferred a Greek tip on his spear. I mean it's fine I don't really mind however it's just really surprising. And the funniest part is that he's proving them to be much more versatile. While the Roman style weapons are better for team fighting. When the battle goes haywire and you're in a little sea of monsters. You gotta rely on yourself. And being able to slice with a spear and to have that reach on the sword and the sharpness of the edges. It really goes a long way.

However just as I was contemplating this we heard a ferocious roar.

"What was that?" Said my brother. His bow was already up with three imperial gold arrows notched and ready to go. But then all of a sudden, his weird ass monster just suddenly popped out of the bushes. It was a weird thing, like a dog faced seal. However that thing didn't make the roar we heard. Then all of a sudden about 50 of what we call tier 3 monsters, see we had bunched them together. Cheap little monsters like telekhines, dracaena, little Cyclopes, and others like them are Tier three. Tier two are monsters like big Cyclopes, weak or young drakons, earthborn, Laistrygonians, and others like them. Tier ones are things like big drakons, the most powerful being Ethiopian Drakons, the Maeonian drakon being one of the strongest and the Lydian drakon the strongest, Other's like dragons and things like the Chimera, the Nemean Lion and such. Then the god level monsters like Typhon, Elder Cyclopes, Heketonkhieres, and Ladon are in their own category.

The weak Tier three monsters were easily torn apart in about two minutes by my brother and myself. However then 15 Laistrygonians, ten southern Cyclopes, and the minotaur appear.

I go for the Cyclopes why Percy shot three of the giants dead with his bow before stringing three more arrows and firing again. He did this four times, killing twelve of the giants before they got to him. I had just killed my third Cyclopes with a thrust to the throat while I blocked a club with my shield. I leapt up summoning the winds to keep me up before willing my Gladius back into a coin and flipping it for tails getting my spear out and raising it to the sky, dropping a bolt onto the ultra conductive metal and channeling it down into the monsters. Thereby killing the rest of the Cyclopes. This drained me greatly however, I was still able to evade the axe of the ever so clumsy Minotaur.

Percy willed his bow into a coin and got his hasta out in under a second. He then thrust forward through two giants, turning them both to dust before lifting his left hand and shooting a bolt of lightning from his hand into the monster turning it to dust as well. Then he leapt up, flipped his coin again and turning it to a bow forming three arrows of pure electricity and shooting them into the throat of the Minotaur all while he was airborn before rolling and firing two more. This didn't kill the hardy monster but it did sure make him flee.

"Jason, you did really good back there, that was a mighty fine lightning bolt you summoned little bro eh?" He questioned/stated. I was excited at the praise greatly. "Yeah, it was, thank you. However you did much better. I mean you killed twelve of those giants before they even reached you and you nailed the Minotaur in mid air with three arrows in one draw!" I exclaimed shaking my head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're still a better speaker than I am. I mean you get so much more food whenever we are forced to ask strangers for shit. Plus you're more of a leader than myself. I can inspire however you really know how to rile up a crowd.. Remember when you turned all 500 of those mortals against whatever they saw that gorgon as. That was pure awesomeness! He exclaimed right back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We both have our strong suites huh." I said.

"Yeah, yes we do." he said with certainty, making me laugh a little.

* * *

 **Three months later: Percy POV:**

'We had been hanging out around the tunnel for two and a half months now. Waiting for it to be four months so we could go in like Lupa instructed. However we were attacked daily by monsters. The life or death fighting provides us with some serious training. It's like training with Lupa except dueling every day. Albeit much easier than dueling Lupa, the amount of monsters is insane. I guess the most powerful demigod and the third most powerful Son of Jupiter in history attract lots of monsters. I bet Thalia would have attracted a lot of monsters too... no, don't think about that. Romans are strong they don't get emotional over losses from nearly two years ago.' I firmly told myself. However just then the monster that's been tormenting us the entire time came. We heard the ever so familiar mooing of the Minotaur as it came near.

"Let's make a swaggy entrance!" I yelled to Jason who nodded with a grin before flipping his coin for tails drawing his spear and then he pushed the button on his watch making his shield spiral out. We sprinted down the hill towards the tunnel with the monster in tow. The two guards noticed us soon as we sprinted down. However I pushed my watch making my shield spiral out shocking them both that two young demigods had that sort of stuff as most demigods just get a decent gladius. Then I jumped full strength ten feet in the air while going down the steep decline. I flipped so my legs were in the air before using the winds to propel me even higher and keep me upside down. I flipped AUXILIA for heads summoning my bow. I willed three fully charged lightning arrows appear. I fired three sets of them into the monster. Making it fall to the ground and grip its chest as all of them hit it on it's left side. I then dropped from the sky and rolled as I did. I got my spear at the last moment and as I spun I made contact with the ground propelling me up the hill a bit. As my head came up from the roll I launched my hasta with full strength and used the winds to propel it even further while willing all of my lightning powers into it and it hit the monster with the power of four semi trucks, tearing through it's chest and the volts frying the skin to black. By this time a cohort was coming to fight off such a powerful monster and were shocked to see my little brother drop two bolts of lightning using my spear as a hyper conductor for it which finally turned the Minotaur to dust. The last thing I heard before I went out was "Children of Jupiter!" And a pair of blue eyes looking at me confusedly.

 _One hour later:_

I woke up about an hour later with Jason sitting next to me and two tall Romans looking at me sternly. One was a girl about twenty one or so with really blonde hair that fell to about half way down her neck, it's fluffy and puffed up a little and has some twirls in it. (for an example check Julianne Hough during her lip-synch battle thing) Her eyes were stern and questioning almost as if a prank call had told her that I'd show up and now when I did she's shocked since... well it's a prank call. However I didn't pay much attention to her thoughts as I noticed that her eyes were gold, the color of wheat almost. Her figure is like an hour glass. You can tell even through the full armor she's wearing. She has a Praetor badge, 'Well I guess that's who our mom's going to be while we're here?' I asked myself.

Next to her was the boy who I assumed is Jeremy. He's got a pale complexion and seems to be about nineteen. He is obviously greatly attracted to Cassidy but is getting denied over and over just from the way he keeps glancing at her and the way she scoffed at him when he tried to fix her cape when she turned towards me as I woke.

His eyes are blue like a mortal's and he has a large sturdy build. He clearly works out a lot and has a V-Taper however his hair is brown and won't stay up as it keeps falling over his keeps trying to get it to be in a flow by combing his hand through his hair but it just won't. His face has a few pimples and his teeth are nearly white. He clearly tries to look as sexy as possible but unfortunately it's just not meant to be. He's got the body but not the face. However this doesn't change the fact that I already hate him. He's glaring at myself and Jason like we are the last thing he needs. If I were to guess I'd think that he's trying to act like he's the best since he's the only descendant of Jupiter here and now that two of his son's just show up we completely knock him out of the spotlight.

Then the girl on the right spoke up, Cassidy. "Hello, my name is Cassidy and that's Jeremy. We are the Praetors of New Rome. Clearly Lupa took great interest in you and so does your father as they gave you two incredible weapons. You two also now hold the record for fastest time to get to the tunnel. Also as per Lupa's request I am adopting you two." She said with a bright and happy smile. However her eyes still shone with annoyance as Jeremy seemed to try to glare me into the ground.

"You see, each demigod that comes here and is under the age of ten must get an adoptive parent. Since you are children of Jupiter you guys were top choice and since I got a letter requesting I do so from the mother of Rome herself, I signed up real quick. So here's how this is going to work. I'm just going to tell you guys how New Rome works. Then Jason will get a tour from someone while I show Percy to the house you two will be staying at, my house. Then Percy will get a tour and I'll show Jason the place. Now, here's a sheet that you will want to keep at all times. Not on you, just know where it is.

Then she handed us both a sheet.

"Milestones of a Legionnaire at New Rome!

\- Age ten and two months: join the junior legion. You will be required to do:

~ Armed combat with one of the Junior Legionnaires for 30 seconds

~30 push-ups

~50 sit-ups

~8 minute mile

~basic hand to hand combat

-Age Twelve: Join the Legion: You will be required to:

~do placement tournament for cohorts 1st place gets first cohort 2nd place gets second cohort so on and so forth until fifth guy gets fifth cohort.

~ six minute mile

~solid hand to hand combat

~Must complete armed combat with centurion of your cohort for 15 seconds

~40 Push-ups

~75 sit-ups

~bench-press 45 pounds twice

Age Thirteen: can apply for centurion position or higher, unless you have skipped a milestone and then can do it after one year in the legion

Probatio: this you will have for the first six months, unless you can defeat a centurion of the third cohort or higher, or can pay 500 denarii to the senate.

After you are thirteen you will acquire a new sheet."

"That's it? Lupa had us doing much more than that just to get there." I commented.

"Ha! Lyin-" Jeremy tried to call me a liar but Cassidy stopped him.

"Are you insane! Did you just try to call a son of Jupiter a _liar?_ You are lucky Lord Jupiter didn't strike you down with his bolt for even suggesting it! And he is correct, Lupa told me they did much more than that and also they have the first and third fastest times in all of history for sons of Jupiter. Percy beat Hercules's time by 25% and Jason fell under it by a little. While that son of Neptune from a few centuries ago has the third fastest time in history, just about 15 seconds faster than Jason on the obstacle course. So, this means that Percy will probably skip straight to the first cohort once he's ten and two months." Cassidy chastised the pissed off Praetor.

"Well, in four weeks I'll be ten and two months. By the way, why the extra two months? Why not just ten?" I asked honestly after stating my age.

"We figured that a lot of kids would be coming here at age ten due to most demigod's scents beginning to attract monsters around age nine if they are in California due to Mt. Tam." She replied.

"Ah. Yeah, I understand. However one thing's for sure. I'm not the kind of person that should be running a state like this. I mean I'm a good warrior and leader like that however I really can't run anything. I just don't know how to. However Jason is, he's a natural born leader albeit not as good a warrior as me." I said the last bit with a smirk as I punched Jason on the shoulder which then resulted in me getting punched right back.

Cassidy chuckled a bit. "Yes, Lupa did mention how you are the ultimate soldier while Jason is similar however seems to be able to plant courage into hearts. It's a thing that seems to always pop up in children of Jupiter." Cassidy replied with a smile. Jeremy had already walked out grumbling about children of Jupiter and "stealing his thunder.

"Hey Cassidy watch this!" I said with excitement causing her to jump a bit as I hadn't been that loud yet. "Okay what are you going to do?" She asked with a bit of glee in her voice. "Just watch." I said with a grin.

'Oh, Lord Jupiter. Father, please if you could show that delusional legacy of yours that he should not disrespect you or your children. He should welcome us. Show him why we are feared?' I said in my head as I prayed to my father.

I swear I could hear chuckling in my head. Then clouds came over the place and a large bolt of lightning landed right next to Jeremy causing him to scream like a girl and jump back only to fall on his ass. The sky rumbled with thunder however I swear it sounds like laughter.

"That storm sounds like it's laughing." Jason pointed out with confusion.

Cassidy burst out into laughter at the revelation as to what I had done.

"Oh- Oh my! Ha-ha, *sigh. I can't! So funny, you just prayed to Jupiter for that didn't you?" She asked with laughter in the back of her voice after she stopped her small fit of giggles.

"Yeah, he's an awesome guy. One time when me and Jason were sleeping and the night was cold we asked him if we could get a warm breeze even though we didn't have any sacrifices and a nice warm air blew in. We'd even see a _really_ big Eagle watching us quite often." I said with pride causing Jason to nod and smile at the ceiling as if trying to smile at dad.

"Wow, being a child of Jupiter sure sounds awesome." Cassidy said wistfully. This caused me to remember something making me laugh a bit. "What?" She asked.

"Oh, it's just that I remembered it's not all perfect. You see, the birds can talk to us and vice versa, they are always calling us Milord, or prince." I commented.

This caused Cassidy another row of laughter and Jason to scowl, remembering all those annoying pigeons and such. "Yeah, so by the way what kind of armor do we get? I asked.

Cassidy smiled. You'll see when I bring you to my estate. Now come, Percy. Jason, go and ask the first person you see to direct you to the first cohort barracks. Then ask one of them to give you the tour. Just tell them you're Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter." Cassidy said with happiness in her voice.

"Okay, and by the way Percy. I have something to tell you after we are done with the tours and such." Jason said with a bit of worry in his voice. Cassidy must have heard it too as her eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"Okay, no problem Jace." I said before smiling at Cassidy. "Okay, so where is this Estate?" I asked as we walked out of the building and towards the city.

* * *

 **Jason POV:**

What I want to tell Percy is that when Juno took me as her Champion I also gained a bit of power from it. She met me in a dream as I slept while I waited for Percy to come to after exerting all that energy. She said that my power won't be anything like his however that I am immune to almost all mental attacks due to her powers. And that if I train them enough I'll be able to mess with people's memories. So I'll be training in my dreams with her on those powers. I need to tell Percy as it's a very important thing.

Just then before I could leave a woman with a stern and royal face with a goat skin on appeared in front of me. "You will do no such thing." She said with great authority in her voice.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Ugh, listen. Percy is just a big statue dedicated to Jupiter's unfaithfulness to me. You are to be my champion which you are. I will not tear you from him. However you may not tell him of your powers. If he learns of what I do to most sons and daughters of Jupiter he'll hate me and most likely try to kill me. He will try to protect you thinking that I want to kill you. So do _not_ tell him about the powers. You may tell him you're my champion but that's it." She said. "Don't even answer just do." She said again. "Now, go get that tour." She said with a slight smile before flashing him outside the First Cohort Barracks.

I looked around until I spotted someone that looked to be about twelve.

* * *

 **Percy POV:**

I walked up to the estate. Cassidy pushed open the pearly white gates that open up into her garden. There is a garden for tomatoes and peppers on the right with squash and other vegetables on the other. Then there's some strawberries lining the entire perimeter. There are flowers on both sides of a large granite and marble staircase up to her house. It's four stories tall and is a huge long rectangle. However there are two small wings off at the back which disrupt the rectangle shape putting it in the shape of a misshapen cross.

As she went over the first floor having entertainment rooms like the kitchen, living rooms, dining room, a pool, and an arena. Then out back is another arena next to a big lake surrounded with grass, rocks and trees. Then the second floor is only for exercise. With tons of gym rooms with cardio machines, body weight exercise weights, like belts that you can attach plates to so you can do weighted dips or pull ups etc.. Like weighted vests, leg weights and such. Then medicine balls and other things similar. Also huge weights and benches and other machines even smith machines, lat pull downs and cable machines. An indoor half mile track, and another arena with lots of Roman style weapons. The third and fourth stories have bedrooms, bathrooms, pools and such. Then she took me to one of the bedrooms. "You will sleep in this room and your brother across the hall, however Jason may sleep in here too until he gets older. When you guys aren't at barracks which will only be on the vacation weeks. I think you two will be in positions of power like centurions though, so I don't think that you'll be living here for a long time. However, I am going to be your mom. So that means that I'm gonna be taking you guys to the beach all the time. Quite simply I'll pull you out of archery practice or something whenever we are gonna do something. So yeah. Oh, by the way. You should try on those three armors. Lupa had them sent to me. They'll adjust to any size, the only differences are the styles. One has mail underneath and it's heavy armor style. None of you is exposed really however anyone with a plaited Olympian gold weapon could slice right through it. One is light armor that only covers your chest, forearms, and calves. The middle one is the one that Lupa said you favored the most back at the Wolf House. It's been enchanted though. So it weighs half of what it normally would to you, however to anyone else it's twice as heavy. It's made of Plaited Imperial Gold so it will take a very sharp plaited Imperial Gold weapon with a strong man behind it to cut through that. However anyone who has good technique could kill you by thrusting up with the grain of the metal which would be able to pierce it if they got a really good thrust behind it. It protects your chest, leather over your back, Vambrances on the forearms, little plate of metal over the top of your shoulder, a normal Roman Centurion style helmet goes with it however, the plumes you'll get once you're that rank and they'll sent in a separate box. Everyone in the godly world knows you're going to take over as Centurion for the first Cohort from Adam, the current Centurion. It also has greaves for your calves and some leather over the tendons on the back of the knee." she finally finished and took a big breath of air.

"Yeah, the middle one." I said.

"Awesome, now I gotta get Jason's armor set up for him and then we can get you kids training." Cassidy said.

"Okay, Jason's here, now it's your turn to get the tour." Cassidy said.

* * *

 **Four Weeks later: 3rd Person POV**

Jason had told Percy about Juno blessing him and him becoming her champion. Percy was actually very excited for Jason. In fact Percy wanted to meet Juno to thank her for helping to take care of his little brother. Unfortunately, Juno assumed that he was trying to get her there so that he can try to kill her. Even though he is much smaller than her he is already five foot five and is upwards of 140 pounds with under 5% body fat. He's been using the hell out of his new mom's gym. All the girls think Percy is going to be the badass hot boy when he's older while Jason is seen as turning into the sexy, proud, sturdy leader later on. They are already deciding what the sons of Jupiter are going to become. All the magazines from New Rome had pictures of the two labeled, _"The hottest sons of Jupiter since Hercules!"_

They are all the rage around the camp and people can't believe how young Percy is due to his size. He's not like some ultra super bulky guy. He's like the jacked up swimmer kind of build. Like if a swimmer lifted twenty pounds more than he usually does and did exercise a lot more than usual... and didn't neglect their chest or biceps they'd look like Percy does. Jason has a more of a young warrior build. With lean muscle and little fat, however he does have a scar under his eye that gives him even more of a warrior look. But one look at a battle, and you can see the difference between the two brothers.

Speaking of appearances Percy is currently being greeted into the Junior Legion he had passed all of the tests without a single extra breath, and with no sweating. Like it was nothing. Then he requested to fight the first cohort centurion so he could get out of "Probatio" and go straight into the real Legion.

"What!? Why would you want to fight him? Why not the Third Cohort's Centurion Richard?" Jeremy shouted from the stands as they were all in the Coliseum of New Rome.

"Well, I get to show how good I am this way." Percy said nonchalantly.

"You're funeral." Jeremy grumbled as he called out the First Cohort Centurion Adam. Everyone roared with approval at the son of mars. He's sixteen and has a bow on his back with twin gladi out.

When Jeremy shouted "Start!" Adam rushed Percy.

He's a great warrior and he knows how good Percy is but he thinks that due to his minimal experience outside of his five months at the Wolf House Percy will drop his guard early on into the fight, or run out of breath.

Unfortunately for Adam, this isn't the case.

Just as Adam was thirty feet from Percy he flipped "AUXILIA" in his hand faster than the eye could see so he had his bow out with three arrows ready. He leapt into the air with his super strength and used the winds to allow him to go even higher. Then he flipped upside down and used the air to hold him there as he rained trio after trio of arrows down directly at the Centurion.

After two entire minutes of the boy blocking the arrows with his gladi Percy knew that this battle wouldn't be won by arrows. However as he touched down it appeared that Adam didn't believe Percy to be of equal caliber with the bow. He was shocked when Percy shot an arrow with such accuracy that it cut the string on his bow just as he reached for it. Rendering it useless. He was just as shocked when Percy was unaffected by holding himself up with his aerokinesis for that long as he didn't know the extents of the Son of Jupiter's powers.

However his six years in the legion were not wasted. He immediately flipped mid-air chucking both his quiver and bow at Percy. He thought that the boy would duck or block them however he was shocked when the boy flipped his coin again bringing forth his seven foot Hasta. He used his aerokinesis to knock the objects from the air while raising his spear to the sky calling down a bolt of lightning to his spear before shooting it from the tip of his spear with 15% more power than the bolt that actually hit the spear due to the spear's own electric powers and conductivity. (I'm breaking physics with this but my physics professor will never see this, don't tell him, also this is the physics used in the books as clearly there is a form of godly influence in the item that allows him to use lightning like that) The bolt was shot to hit right where Adam would land and it did. The conductivity of his armor just made it worse as he was knocked back thirty yards from the blast. Then Percy flipped "AUXILIA" again bringing forth his bow and firing three consecutive lighting arrows from it. This effectively knocked the great Son of Mars back again. The Centurion never went unconscious due to the lining of his armor. It is a fabric that takes Vulcan to make it. It won't let you pass out from electricity. It's only causing him more pain though.

Percy then slips AUXILIA back into his pocked and brings out AUGUST. It comes out as a Xipthos, Percy's favorite weapon. He used the winds to fly him to Adam just as the Centurion stood up. He sent an overhead strike to the boy's shoulder however it was blocked by the twin gladi. What resulted from this was a sword fight of the ages. The crowds cheered and yelled.

Percy charged his blade with electricity, and sent strikes for Adam one after another. Each was met with one gladius or a vambrance. Percy fought the boy all the way across the arena. Neither ever faltering. Neither ever making a mistake, never misstepping and never missed. That is until Adam blocked with both gladi. Percy quickly let go of his Xipthos and willed It to return to his pocket just as he preformed a spinning back kick at speeds that were unseen in all of the history of New Rome.

This is why the croud was shocked when Adam barely was able to put up his arm to catch the kick on his vambrance. His Vambrance was dented of course and his arm was like jelly for the next few seconds however it also felt terrible for Percy's heel. He then did something unsuspected. He flipped AUGUST about 1000 feet in the air willing it to land heads for Xipthos However it'd land in a few seconds, not moments. So he spun and as he did he brought out his shield and his Hasta. He blocked the double swipe from Adam coming to his left side before slamming the shaft of his Hasta into the side of the teenage Centurion. He broke three ribs and knocked the boy down.

Just then he caught his Xipthos in his left hand as he shifted his shield higher up his arm. He held the Xipthos behind the Centurion's head while having the spear trained on the Centurion's chest. Just then Adam did the last thing expected, he slammed his head backwards as if trying to decapitate himself. However it was not so, Percy willed August to return to coin form in his pocket as he didn't want to kill the demigod. Then unexpectedly the Centurion kicked Percy's chest with both feet sending him flying back twelve feet. Percy grinned as he realized what the Centurion had done. He knew Percy wouldn't kill him so he got the main threat away as he knew that it would confuse the son of the sky into not striking with his Hasta and gave him time to increase the distance between the two. Percy flipped August again this time as a gladius.

He switched it to his left hand while deactivating his shield. He willed his Hasta to shrink down to five and a half feet in length. Now it's only a short spear thing. Awesome.

He then Willed his Gladius to extend to 30 inches, two and a half feet. He met the twin gladi one for one. They both gritted their teeth as they both tried to gain the upper hand. The two gladi formed an X on Percy's left and his Hasta and Adam's gladius formed a cross on his right side. Percy finally used his massive strength reserves and pushed with enough strength to move a Corinthian column. This greatly weakened him for the next few minutes as he had just tore a bunch of muscle fibers. He then extended his Hasta's length and launched it straight for Adam. The Centurion barely had enough time to move before he was engulfed in a bright white light. Then the Hasta impacted his chest. Everyone gasped. But then something unpredictable happened. Nothing. Nothing happened. Except for the fact that Adam got a _lot_ stronger, he had just gained the blessing of Mars. This meant that he was indestructible until the battle was over. Also all abilities he'd ever unlock from his heritage were unlocked.

However then something happened for the first time in history. Percy began to glow electric blue. He gained the blessing of Jupiter. This increased his abilities, allowed him to pierce the main part of any other temporary blessings(obviously, it's Jupiter's temporary blessing. And thus it cancels out the others.) , and ultra super awesome control over Zeus's domains, it's permentant mark is a slight height increase that brings his proportions with it as well as the awakening of any dormant abilities from Jupiter. For Percy this included his powers over rain, however it would take a long time to gain powerful control over it. The permentant mark only makes them possible to use not instantly granted. However while he maintains the temporary blessing of Jupiter he did.

It was a metaphorical clash of Titans.

Percy put away his sword and reactivated his shield while raising his hand and his spear came rocketing back into it as he increased the length back to seven feet.

As the twin gladi clashed against shield Percy went into action. It was just blurs of blue and red until finally one of them hit the other. There was an Earth shattering crack and twelve bolts the width of a column slammed down around Percy. Two hitting Adam. They sent him to the floor. Percy then kicked him so hard he flew up about three feet. Percy then swung his spear like a baseball bat after calling down another bolt however this one was only the width of a water bottle to his Hasta before swinging it like a baseball bat and colliding with the head of the son of Mars. He didn't get up this time.

"Percy Grace, Son of Jupiter wins! And he is now qualified to fight in the qualification tournament to see what Cohort he will be in tomorrow at six P.M. He also wins the money from the bets taken. He had put up one thousand denarii that he'll win, and since the bets were one hundred to one he wins one hundred thousand denarii! For those of you who are new here that's the equivalent to one hundred million American dollars! Percy Jackson is now the ninth richest man in New Rome! Jeremy announced. Very loudly. The only people who ever bet are the people in the government. The rest are in the legion and don't get paid until they get out at the age of sixty. Or become a Centurion or gain a senator, Augur, or Praetorian position. So Percy realized that they'd all bet against him as they're all friends of Adam, which means that Percy is now _very_ rich.

Then Percy smiled, changing all his weapons back into their magical items, thanked his dad and passed out on the ground. **AN:** _Yes, Percy was just very overpowered I know. However he won't ever be that powerful again until the end of the "Heroes of Olympus" part. It was merely because of the blessing of Jupiter, it made him a bit taller, and kept his proportions, and unlocked the talent that no child of Zeus, or Jupiter has ever acquired. The power to make it rain... Heh, make it rain. Get it? However that power will be weak to the point of uselessness until "Heroes of Olympus" also Jason is gonna get his spotlight soon, and he'll be catching up with Percy too._

* * *

 **The next day: Percy POV: Cassidy's Villa/Estate**

"-up Percy. You have to get ready for the placement tournament." I heard Cassidy say as she nudged me with her arms to get me up. I grudgingly got up. I brought my arms up to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"You really did put on quite a show yesterday. Do you remember what you did? You defeated Adam even when he had the blessing of Mars and you acquired the blessing of Jupiter. You also gained a fortune and provided the greatest entertainment possible. That fight was the physical manifestation of epic. Both you and Adam gave it your best." She said with awe present in her voice.

"Mom, I'm just worried that Jason won't be in the same Cohort as me. I mean if I'm the male Centurion for the First then he can't be the other Centurion since he's not a girl." I said with a slight laugh at the end. "Don't worry, if he's not in the First with you he'll be the Centurion of the second. Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean he'd be a better leader than me, I know it. I'm a warrior and a good commander. Not a good leader." I said with a downcast look. "Hey, that's why you two stick together. You guys' strengths cover the other's weaknesses." My adoptive mom said with a smile. "Yeah, again you're right. Ha, oh and by the way has Jeremy tried anything lately?" I asked.

This caused her to scowl. "Yeah, he walked in on me when I was taking a bath saying that he took the wrong turn however he just got in the same tub with me anyways." She said with anger present in her eyes.

"What did you do?" I asked as I knew mom would never let him do that without killing him. That question caused her to brighten up. "I kicked him in the balls, punched his nose and walked away after covering myself up before taking a shower here." She said grinning. "That's the mom I know." I said with a grin before I grabbed my stuff and got dressed and ready for the tournament.

 _Line Break:_

The qualifying kids were, me, a girl named Gwen, this weird son of Venus, a daughter of Ceres named Elizabeth, and a son of Hercules named Dominic. 'The son of Hercules is very buff and strong, he's two years older than me at twelve, just like everyone else however I'm still the tallest and I'm stronger than Dominic so his one strength is my completely blocked out by me.' I thought to myself.

"I got this in the bag." I heard him say. This made me grin. 'You wish.' I whispered to myself.

Jeremy announced the first round from the stands. 'Almost all the bets were that I'd win except for about twenty that were on Dominic. I had 1 grand riding on me winning again so I would get minimal money back however it doesn't matter. If I make it in the First I get a double on my money no matter what so it's all good.' "The first round is, Percy Jackson Son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus age ten vs. Gwen Ryder Daughter of Mercury age fourteen!" He said with a slight snicker. Everyone was laughing really hard as they all knew I'd put a daughter of Mercury in the dirt.

We got ready. I flipped AUGUST for my gladius and I pulled out my Pugio. I'm just going to finish this real quick.

"Begin!" He shouted. I took off with the wind behind me and my super powered legs pushing me at inhuman speeds. However Gwen came at me at a slow jog. 'What is she doing? Is she just surrendering?' I thought to myself.

Just as I swung with my Gladius expecting to end the match instantly she poured on the speed and ducked, while slamming my right side with her shield.

"Damn she's quick." I said under my breath as I skidded back four inches. 'Oh yeah, daughter of Mercury. Damn it Percy' I chided myself. I used the momentum of her bash to roll backwards and put away my Pugio. I then activated my shield as I got up. As I rolled however I had flipped AUGUST again and now had a Xipthos. I knew this battle wouldn't be pathetic.

The crowds were quiet now and were shocked that she actually had skill. I heard Jason yell out. "You got this Percy! You can't lose, you've got similar DNA to me right?" He yelled down with humor at the end. This made the stands laugh and angered Gwen.

"Shut up! He won't beat me, he's just a ten year old kid." She laughed at the end as if it's impossible for me to beat her. This got me red in the face. Her intended effect as I rushed her. However what she didn't expect was for me to use my powers. I was pissed, nobody got to take jabs at my age, nobody. ...and I don't mean Odysseus, I actually mean no person. (ahaha, see what I did there? huh? yeah? too cheesy? ...sorry)

As I slammed my shield into her shield I discharged massive volts of electricity through her. I had her hair sticking up and the skin on her right left arm was now burnt to a crisp and black as a volcano.

She screamed out and began crying as she saw her arm. I didn't feel mercy though as she had insulted my pride. That's no small thing to a Roman. I called a bolt down on her head knocking her unconscious.

The crowds roared in approval. And I heard a few yell. "Another useless ugly bitch for the useless ugly Fifth!" This turned into a chant for a few seconds before Cassidy calmed them down. For some reason it really pissed off Jason when they made fun of the Fifth.

"Okay, okay. Percy Jackson Son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus wins! No surprise." He muttered at the end but everyone heard him and snickered. This made Jason even more angry and me a little sorry for the Fifth and the girl Gwen, however I brushed it off and got ready for the next.

"Okay, first well one thing we learned from this is you don't wanna tick off Percy!" He yelled, making everyone laugh.

The second round will be Dominic Son of Hercules vs. Alabaster... Son of Venus." This caused another roar of laughter. "Begin!" he shouted.

This battle took a surprisingly long time. It seemed to be a tie before Dominic landed a nasty right hook knocking the boy unconscious.

"Dominic wins! And because of the close match Alabaster goes to the fourth cohort instead of the fifth." He said.

"Okay, next up is Elizabeth, daughter of Ceres. Since both others are eliminated you get to choose your opponent." He said. This was clearly a new addition to the rule.

"I choose Dominic." She said. This angered the Son of Hercules as that means she sees him as weaker than her.

About four minutes later Dominic won. Albeit with a bunch of thorns stuck in him but he still won. He obviously wasn't too happy with her picking him though, as was obvious by her beaten and bloody form.

"Next up, is the match we all knew was coming, and we all have been waiting for." This caused the other three to growl and the crowd to laugh again. "Percy Jackson son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus vs. Dominic Montero Son of Hercules.

* * *

 **Olympus: 3rd Person POV:**

"Hercules, be quiet, my son will destroy Dominic. And Mercury, why are you angry? She insulted his pride and because of that she got hit with electricity." Jupiter commented to the other gods. Obviously, he is quite fond of his son.

"Yes, but he burnt her arm to a crisp!" Mercury yelled. "I agree with Mercury for once. He greatly harmed a young maiden, he's just another greedy, power hungry pig." Diana snorted with disgust. "But he's super hot though!" Venus squealed as she changed her appearance to that of a sexy version of a twelve year old girl. (try and imagine that... I feel sorta pedoish after writing that but I mean, we all know the kind of girls I'm talking about, some 12 year olds _DO NOT_ look 12) "I'll reward him later." She said to herself as she turned back into a woman. 'Ha, only ten and he already has Venus lusting over him. He's really a boy after my own heart isn't he.' Jupiter said as he watched his son prepare to fight Hercules's.

"Yes, I approve of the boy. He is a mighty warrior. He respects strength just like I do. He beat my son fair and honorably, and it was one of the greatest battles in history. Plus he respects my son greatly, I like him!" Mars said with a grin.

"Yeah, he's cool I guess." Bacchus said from his throne.

"He's nothing compared to me or Dominic." Hercules grumbled.

"Hush hush bro, he'd kick your son's ass any day and I wouldn't put it past him to put you in your place too Herc. I mean he's great with a bow too, he's smooth with the ladies, he's cool, he's a great fighter, and he's nice. I like him too." Apollo said from his throne.

"How could any of you like him!? He's just proof of Jupiter's cheating!" Juno yelled. "Then why do you like Jason so much, I personally find Percy Grace to be quite the demigod and if he ever travels by sea I will assist him." Neptune stated with annoyance at the beginning of his sentence. This made Juno huff and Jupiter to grin with pride.

"I like Thalia more than all of them, she's a strong willed maiden who don't need no man in her life." Diana said as she shifted to her Greek aspect for a moment before shifting back. "She won't be a maiden for long, she's traveling with _my_ son Luke remember?" Mercury said with a laugh as he shifted to Hermes for a moment. This angered Diana greatly.

"Quiet all of you! It's starting." Jupiter said.

"I like him, he eats his cereal and he's my adoptive grandson." Ceres muttered.

* * *

 **Back at the coliseum: Percy POV:**

As Jeremy said begin I flipped AUGUST forming my gladius as I knew that this I would need to get up close to fight this one.

Dominic took a wild swing at me with his sword. I ducked under it and delivered a solid front kick to his chest sending him flying back ten feet.

"That daughter of Mercury was the hardest opponent here besides me. You are just a brute who relies on strength. The son of Venus was able to evade you for a while with his bow, and the daughter of Ceres relies on her powers. She was the best here. You are but a useless brute. Stop bragging and show us how good you are. This is why sons of Hercules are never great." I said with a shaking head as I slowly approached him.

This made him really pissed off. He bounded towards me weaponless but I merely slid to the side, and whacked him as hard as possible with the flat side of my AUGUST.

He crumpled to the ground in an undignified heap.

"Wow, that was quick, anyways... Percy Jackson Son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus wins, he is now in the First Cohort, wins 2300 denarii and should report to their barracks by nine P.M. of tomorrow night

The same goes for the others. You know what Cohorts your in." He finished.

* * *

 **Three days Later: Percy POV:**

After I was welcomed into the cohort Adam immediately denounced his position of Centurion and gave it to me the day I joined

* * *

 **One week later: Percy's first war games: Percy POV:**

'We're attacking with the fourth cohort and the fifth while the second, third, and fourth defend. This should be a breeze.' I thought to myself.

"Okay listen up. I want the right half of my Cohort to attack from the right in V-Formation while having the left half of my Cohort go into Testudo formation and attack the main gates. I'll lead the charge on the right side!" I shouted.

"AVE!" I got from my Cohort as they split up and began their marches. The Fourth split up and did the same maneuver but on the left and middle of the walls while the Fifth was sent out as canon fodder everywhere.

I flew up over the field and landed at the head of the V formation and charged. I flipped AUGUST forming my Xipthos as I knew they'd all go for me while in my left I used my shield. As we to got to the wall the formation got out the battering rams. As they worked on the wall I used my wind powers to stop all the arrows that came raining down. Then I noticed the water cannons. They were being aimed at me.

I decided that I'd have to take out all the artillery so we could get into the base. "Dammit!" I yelled as the cannon fired before I could blast it with a bolt. It collided with our right flank knocking a lot of our soldiers back however most were okay. They are all hardened warriors.

I raised AUGUST calling down a bolt and shooting it at the water cannon. The electricity and water made a great combination as I knocked out all the demigods using the water cannon.

"First Cohort, I'll go up ahead and take out all the artillery, you guys work on that wall!" I yelled before I flew up to the walk on the top of the wall.

I called down another bolt to destroy the cannon on the left side of the wall. Then I ran along the walk attracting about twenty demigods towards me. I continued to run along the walk on the inside of the wall and severing all the strings on the ballistae. Just as I cut the last one the First Cohort broke through. I decided to see how long I'd last against the group of twenty legionnaires to delay them from reaching my Cohort as they worked their way through the fortress to get to the flag and claim it for our team.

I readied both weapons.

The first strike was thrown by a kid from the second Cohort, Michael. He thrust his Gladius towards my chest. I sidestepped and knocked him off the wall with my shield before spinning and hitting the next kid with the flat of my blade knocking him out. I ducked under another stab but then I got kicked from the back. I fell forward however I used that to my advantage. I tucked and rolled between one of their legs. When I came up I span and kicked out two people's legs, I used that as an opening. As the next couple stepped foreword I called down a bolt knocking three out and making the others stop for a second. I capitalized on that short victory by flying up before coming down a few feet away. They followed me again. This time I got engaged in a big fight instead of quick strikes.

I blocked a thrust with my shield before slashing at one on my left and bashing another on the knee. I had a tingling on my neck so I spun and blocked a slice to my neck. I then parried his next strike and hit him with the pommel of my sword to his helmet knocking him unconscious too. Then when I turned around a Pilum was flying towards me. I used the wind to knock it away before feinting a strike to a girl's chest then kicking her back into the one behind her who in turn knocked a boy down next to her. I used that to get next to one and kicked him into another. The two went unconscious as they fell over the wall as well.

It was just me vs. about ten now. I went into action. Block, stab, slice, block, parry, feint, kick, run back, jump, wind gust, lightning, stab, thrust, slice, block, stab, parry, block with sword, shield bash, parry, feint, stab, stab, parry. That's basically how the next ten minutes went by before they all fell down. I couldn't fly for the death of me and I had about one more bolt left in me. Just then I noticed the flag. It was being taken from Adam by some legionnaire. I jumped down and tried to jog over. By the time I got there Adam had knocked the kid over and was running out. Just then an arrow hit his helmet knocking him unconscious.

I barely had the energy left in me to fight a fucking daughter of Venus. I grabbed the flag and ran as quick as I could. That's about a fast walk.

Three other legionnaires from my cohort showed up within four seconds and began to block arrows for me. I recognized them as Ezra, Ely, and Tommy. They're all good fighters.

I kept on moving albeit slowly towards the gates as the others began to surround us. "We're screwed." Tommy said blandly. 'Yeah, we are.' I thought to myself.

But just then I remembered something. 'No we're not.' I thought as I called down my last bolt. It hit the middle of their group and just as I blacked out from exhaustion I gave the flag to Tommy.

Tommy, Ezra, and Ely made it out a few seconds later.

 _Line Break:_

'I woke up in the infirmary... again.' I thought to myself. I looked myself over. No major cuts or bruises. Just over exertion. 'Hmm, I gotta go talk to my Cohort.' I thought to myself as I got up.

I grabbed my jeans and purple camp shirt. I slipped both coins back into the pockets before walking out.

As I walked through the city towards my barracks I noticed a few things. Number one everyone is looking at me with either affection or hate. Many of the Senators with high power hate me as I'm always upstaging them and same with other people who used to be held in high esteem. However Adam never seemed to dislike me. 'Must be a power hungry dick thing.' I thought to myself making me chuckle.

When I entered my barracks everyone cheered.

"Hey man! How you doing?" Adam asked. "Great man, we won right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, of course. Tommy carried it out with Ezra, and Ely." Adam stated with happiness clearly present.

"Great, hey guys I think it's time for lunch." I commented. "Yeah, it is. Well let's go." Adam said with surprise at the beginning at not knowing that it was almost time for lunch.

The friends I have acquired so far in my Cohort are Adam, Ely, Ezra, and Tommy. They're all nice and they all are great fighters. The rest respect me as a leader but that doesn't mean I'm their close friend. All the girls seem to like me though, for some reason.

"Hey, what are we doing today?" Ezra asked me after I finished taking a bite of my eggs.

"Well, we're doing archery first, then we're doing sword drills, and finally we are just gonna do sparring with the rest of the legion like every day." I said.

 _time skip:_

For archery we were in groups of four at each target. I'm at one hundred yards currently. "Okay guys, I'm gonna fire ten arrows, if none get out of the bulls-eye I'll go out to one hundred fifty yards until I miss one from the bulls-eye." I stated. "Gotcha, I call second!" Adam yelled as he scooted in front of Ezra. "Ugh, so childish." Ezra scolded.

"Oh, come on I'm a great fighter I don't need to be grown up." Adam gloated. "Yeah but Percy's ten, a better fighter, and less childish than you." Ezra replied with. This was one Adam couldn't come back from.

"Shut up." He grumbled, however he never left his spot behind me.

I fired ten shots in ten seconds. All split the one ahead of the other.

Everyone stopped to see me shoot AUXILIA

Percy then shot the one hundred fifty yard target. Another perfect ten. The first miss from the bulls-eye was at 200 yards. "There we go folks! That's how you shoot." Percy gloated before going to the back of his line.

About an hour later they moved on to sword drills. Percy partnered up with Adam of course and they all practiced the disarming technique. Then they moved on to whatever they want. It ended up turning into sparring.

After about five minutes of pound for pound fighting Percy began to take the upper hand. Percy swung his Xipthos from the right but was blocked by a gladius, then Adam thrust at Percy's mid section with his second gladi but he got blocked as Percy activated his shield. Then the Son of Zeus kicked the ribs of the son of Mars and smashed his shield into the ex-centurion's chest sending him back a few feet. The boy got up and went to attack with a double overhead strike but was blocked again with Percy's shield however he blocked Percy's counter, a thrust with a kick to the arm before spinning and round house kicking Percy in the arm. This sent the son of the sky into the air where he hovered for a second before descending.

Percy landed with a roll and smashed the edge of his shield into the side of Adam's head ending the spar.

Then he searched the arena for another opponent. He found Ezra just as she beat Ely.

"Hey Ezra, let's spar." He said as he reactivated his shield.

"Oh come on Percy this isn't fair I just fought." She said trying to get out of the fight.

Percy grinned. "So did I." And he rushed her. "Good luck!" Ely yelled to Ezra as she backed up.

The two met in a flurry. Ezra's gladius vs. Percy's Xipthos. Percy swung down with his Xipthos form of AUGUST before spinning and hitting the side of Ezra with his shield. The daughter of the sun quickly got back on her feet and rushed in again. She came at him again but got a kick to the chest before yielding when he pressed the point of his blade to her neck.

* * *

 **Two Years Later: 3rd Person POV: Percy's twelve and a half, Jason's ten and a two months.**

Jason easily met all the requirements for the Junior legion and had requested to fight in the legion qualification match.

He had to fight the Centurion of the third cohort who's currently that daughter of Demeter Elizabeth.

"Begin!" Jeremy yelled.

Jason flipped IVLIS as he ran at the daughter of Demeter. She grew weeds and vines to stop him but he just hacked them down. Once he was in range he called down a bolt and launched it at her before jumping up and flying straight at her from behind. She was knocked down from the bolt but just barely blocked the strike from Jason's gladius.

Jason swung she blocked, he thrust, she caught it on her shield, he kicked her legs out and she fell, hard. It knocked the wind out of her lungs and he straddled her with his gladius to her throat. "Yield?" he asked.

"I yield." She said.

"She only relies on powers but has no skill." Percy grumbled to himself after all the cheering calmed down.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus will fight tomorrow afternoon at three in the Placement tournament! He also wins five thousand drachma as pretty much everyone bet on him."

Just then they heard a girl scream as she came running through the tunnel with the two guards behind her and a pack of Hellhounds behind them.

Percy jumped into action. He flew up about forty feet and launched two bolts at the hounds killing twelve of the twenty. He flew down to them as he flipped AUGUST for his Xipthos and activated his shield. He bashed one on the head turning it to dust before slicing two down with his sword. Then Jason came and killed the other two with the spear side of IVLIS. Then Percy got a good look at the girl he had just saved.

She looked like she's from Puerto Rico, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had an hourglass figure and the face of a goddess. 'Shit, I guess what they say about Latinas and having an *ahem, stupendous posterior is true. haha' Perseus laughed to himself as he stared in wonder at the girl before him. Unknown to him she was staring at Percy too. She saw as his shirt clung to him his perfect physique and his god like face and hair. They both realized they were staring at the same time and coughed simultaneously before blushing madly. Unknown to the both of them Jason also thought of the new girl as incredibly beautiful.

"Hello, my name's Jason." He said awkwardly with a blush to the girl.

"What's your name?" She asked Percy.

"Percy." He said.

"Wow, that's a really cool name. Mine's Reyna." She said. Jason turned red in anger at being ignored. And scowled at his brother before shifting to an uncaring look as he figured out ways to get the girl now known to be Reyna to like him.

* * *

 **AN:** _Well, this chapter was a major filler. It was mainly to show both Jason and Percy's prowess at fighting and to introduce the First Cohort. The beginning was just an intro to New Rome. As you can see I begin to set up the plot at the end. This story is either a Preyna, or a Priper. One of the brothers will end up with one of those two girls. I know that a lot of this chapter sucked and I'm sorry. I was just trying to introduce the First Cohort kids that will be important and setting up Jason's entrance to the legion. Finally, I am going to tell you guys that the battle of Manhattan and the raiding of Orthrys will be in about three and a half years. That's about it. The third chapter will be up within 2-5 days. I'm going to chapter five then I'll work on both this story and my other. The plot will really get rolling next chapter. (I just realized that a pairing between Percy and Venus would be Penus... just saying.)_

 _[10,485 Words, yay]_


	3. Quests and Jason's getting jealous:

_Chapter three:_

 _Jason's catching up._

 **AN:** _Hey guys, sorry for being gone for so long but a ton of shit came up. Let me sum it up for you. Huge promotion, bought another house, girlfriend unexpectedly pregnant, proposed to said girlfriend, wedding's two months after she's due, honey moon in Jade mountain St. Lucia, and cousin got married two weeks ago. So, unless you can't tell I have had and do have a ton on my plate. I've been chipping away at this over the past month or two every once in a while a thousand words here or there and a few hundred here or there until it became this. Because of that it's probably rather shitty but... it's all I could get out for now._

 **Right where we left off, with Reyna, Jason and Percy. Percy POV:**

'Oh my gods she's beautiful.' I said to myself. I saw Jason walking off towards Cassidy's villa but paid him little attention.

"So Reyna, I have to take you to the Praetoria. It's where the leaders of the camp are, they're called praetors but I think Lupa already told you all about that right?" I asked her as I began walking her towards the big building at the outskirts of New Rome.

"Yeah, and she said that since I just turned twelve when I showed up there I am qualified for the legion once I'm out of Pratoria. Is that right?" She asked with a blush as she noticed me stretching.

'Score!' I thought. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Um, yeah you'll get in don't worry." I said after realizing I barely heard her question. "Awesome, also she said that I can get out of Praetoria tomorrow as well?" She asked again. "Yeah, you'll have to fight a centurion Third Cohort or higher." I said with a bit of worry. "yeah, I know. Lupa said she thinks I'll do fine." She replied, surprising me a bit. "Oh good. Here's the Praetoria, the girl is named Cassidy, she's my adoptive mother and the boy is Jeremy. He can be annoying but he's grown to like me over the years." I stated honestly. I really never thought Jeremy would warm up to me but when I didn't instantly go for his position he seemed to like me.

"Okay, thank you." She said as she entered. "I'll, ah, I'll talk to you later?" She asked. She seemed pretty vulnerable then, obviously she wasn't used to being assertive with boys. 'God she's so fucking hot.' I thought. "Yeah, definitely." I replied. She went from vulnerable to beaming with happiness pretty quick. She tried to play it off with a small smile and a nod before she walked away. I may or may not have spent a good 15 solid seconds staring at her bubble-butt. 'Okay, so two scores early on for Percy. I got her blush when I stretched so she's attracted to my physique that's for sure, and she I got her to like my personality too. Judging from her attitude at least. I've showed her to the Praetoria and am a friend now. Hopefully she'll end up in the First Cohort so I can get her to like me even more.' I thought to myself as I walked back to the First's barracks.

* * *

 **Next Morning: Percy POV:**

After I got my weapons AUGUSTUS and AUXILIA in their appropriate pockets I went out for my morning jog. While I jogged I thought over the latest happenings. 'So Jason is gonna join a cohort today, hopefully he gets in the second and he is their Centurion, I mean if he's in the first he'd have to fight me for it and I don't want to have to beat my little bro up. He's gonna have to fight that daughter of Mercury Gwen whose arm I roasted, however I did heal it back up last year when I was eleven so... we're on cool terms. She'll be tough. You see, they've changed up the way that you have to get into a Cohort. This way the senate makes more money, and you don't get put into the Fifth just because you were unlucky and had to fight Percy Grace. It's much more fair, you fight each Centurion from fifth to first and whichever Centurion beats you then you get to choose any cohort up to that one. Like if he loses at the third, then he'll have to choose either the Fourth of Fifth. I know he won't beat me so this way he'll be in the second for sure. This is perfect, we'll be in control of the two greatest forces in all of Camp Jupiter. Fortunately though if someone gets beat by me I get to decide if they join. If it wasn't like that no one would be in the first since no one here can beat me. Also this makes the First like the special forces Cohort. We have all the best because I special hand pick one or two people from like every twenty demigods that come through. Now, onto Reyna. She's very fit and the perfect girl. She's strong willed, strong physically and very Roman. Also she likes me already just like all the other girls. This is perfect, finally a girl that I like back.' I thought to myself as I finished my fortieth mile and opened the door to my Cohort's gym.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

Little did Percy know, he's turning into his father. Calm, kind and a good warrior however a little arrogant. (AN:In this story Jupiter/Zeus is awesome. Not quite as selfless as Poseidon but not a dick like in Canon and most fics, Percy is beginning to just take his power for granted however he's not turning into a dick like Hercules or Heracles. He's gonna be somewhere between Canon Zeus, and Canon Percy.) As Percy entered the gym he nodded to all his friends and walked into the separate room labeled " _Percy's gym"_ as he entered he looked at his workout calendar. "Okay, today's Monday. Yes! My favorite, chest and back with a bit of biceps at the end." He said after he looked at his calendar.

The son of Jupiter went over to his bench-press, put my forty five pound plates on making the weight 135 pounds, then I put another forty five on each end, putting the weight up to 225 pounds, then I put on a twenty five on each end putting it up to 275 pounds, then I put on a 12.5 on each end making it 305 pounds, and I finally put on a 2.5 on each end to appease myself for three hundred ten pounds. I did fifteen reps and did five drop sets, dropped by two reps each set, before moving on to the next exercise.

 _Time skip:_ **AN:** _Sorry, for the mid-chapter Author's note but I just wanted to put in the weights of the bench just to show you guys how strong he is. That's how much I benched when I was twenty two, I'm up about fifty pounds higher now but that's not important other than putting his strength into perspective. I just want to point out that at twelve years old Percy's about five foot nine, one hundred ninety pounds of muscle and really strong. Just to show you guys what the Hercules level strength thing does. If you guys want me to include more workout stuff I can. So yeah, 12 years old and as strong as a very fit 22 year old... he's a fucking tank. Also don't forget the poll._

Three hours later I was done. My chest was burning, my traps and lats were exhausted and my lower back was burning. I had done extra work on my traps and lats as they are very important for holding up your shield and thrusting. My biceps were lightly burning as I went light on them and am going to go hard on them Wednesday after the dreaded, evil, and just plain terrifying... leg day, which is on tuesday. 'In two hours the placement begins. So I guess I should go help Reyna train for it.' I thought.

As I walked over to the Training grounds for the junior legionnaires. I found her tearing apart some dummies.

"Hey Reyna, I could help you out before you go to the placement matches." I said. All the other kids turned and glared at her with jealousy. She looked shocked.

"But you're the Son of Jupiter, you're P _ercy Jackson,_ the greatest legionnaire this camp's ever seen. You don't train anyone but the people in the First!" She shouted with confusion. It's true though I'm the ultimate teacher. I train the best of the best to become the best of the best of the best. I even have a little group of twenty legionnaires that I train personally and extensively. They're what everyone calls, Percy's Centuriae. They're really the best of the best of the best.

"Yeah, I know. And I expect you to make it to the First Cohort and hopefully I'll be able to get you into my Centuriae. I mean the other Centurion, Carrie is like thirty now, she's gonna retire soon as she's amassed a large wealth, you might even make it to the Centurion spot." I said with a grin.

At this point Reyna was extremely flustered. Her face bright red, and looking like she had won the lottery.

"Really!?" She half asked half screamed. 'Apparently over night she has learned all about Camp Jupiter huh?' I asked myself.

"Yeah, really. Now let's get working on your form." I finished.

I flipped AUGUST forming my gladius.

"Okay, I want you to attack me. I'll defend only and I will correct your form as we go. I'll go faster and harder as the time progresses until you've progressed enough as I see fit. Then we'll do the same but with your defense." I said. The tan beauty nodded.

"Okay, begin." As I said that she thrust for my chest. I blocked it with a flick of my wrist. "Always go for an opening." I corrected. This time she went for a half stab half slash kind of move at my waist. I sidestepped and slapped her wrist with the flat of my blade, her blade fell. She picked it back up. "Always hold tight, but not too tight, and don't over extend your back leg or you'll lose too much power." I advised causing her to nod and continue.

This went on for about an hour before we switched to teaching defense. That took about fifty minutes before I walked her to the Coliseum.

I saw Jason walking there and I nodded to him. He grinned back however when he saw me talking to Reyna and her smiling fondly at me I swear I saw a scowl on his face.

When we entered she took the hall to the left and went to the chamber where the contestants stay.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Today we have Reyna, Dakota, Octavian, Michael Kahale and Jason for the placement matches!" Jeremy shouted. First up is Octavian, he is a legacy of Apollo and the son of Zachary, and will be the Augur." Jeremy declared.

The skinny blonde kid that's always been an annoyance to my brother walked out of the tunnel. Out of the next came Gwen, she had her gladius and the shield I had given her as an apology. It has the power of electricity infused with it so it will shock you lightly. However the main thing about it is just the craftsmanship, it won't be dented.

"Hmm, as the augur he will be gifted free choice over whatever cohort so this doesn't really matter." I muttered from my front row seat.

As the match began I slowly grew to realize that the Augur is not completely useless. As Gwen came at with her hereditary quickness he was able to take a step to the right and slam his shield into her arm, which knocked her back a few inches. Not much but definitely enough to stop her strike. He then followed with a thrust of his gladius however he was deflected by her own. As the two got into a close quarters match I saw that Octavian is not the idiot I thought he is. He knows that he's thin and not very strong however he uses his height and lankiness to form a sort of strategy. The legacy will use his shield as a sort of safety guard while he uses his sword in a way that extenuates his long arm even further. Always striking from above as to keep his opponent's weapons raised higher which in turn strains their shoulder muscles even more. He is a smart fighter not a strong one. Fighting many monsters or large ones he'd be demolished. He ended up winning the match with a slap with the flat of his blade to her Temple while she was on the ground.

"Octavian has defeated Gwen, Centurion of the fifth Cohort, he may move up to fight the fourth cohort Centurion, do you wish to continue?" Jeremy asked. "Yes." Came the proud reply of Octavian.

 _Time Skip:_

Octavian should have lost in the third and second Cohort matches. However against Dominic he taunted him saying that he had a vision from Apollo that he would be the victor and kept spouting false prophesies making the Centurion fight incredibly recklessly due to anger which lead to Octavian being able to thrust into the son of Hercules' back making him drop to the ground and yield. Against the third Cohort Centurion he threw dirt in Elizabeth's eyes before thrusting his shield into her head and slamming the pommel into her temple while she had her blade against his neck. When she asked him if he yielded he said "I pealed." Real quick and quiet and when she backed up he shoved her down slapped her with the side of his blade before kneeing her in the groin and making her yield. That is technically not illegal.

So now he is challenging me.

"Percy Grace. You must leave the stands and enter the arena as you are the strongest of your cohorts' two Centurions." The Praetor Jeremy stated as I nodded boredly (just invented that word myself... don't question it) 'This'll be fun.' I said to myself.

I leapt over the six foot incline and the eight foot gap that separates me with the thirty foot drop to the Coliseum floor. My armor already on I landed on the sandy ground I've come to know and love. "I'll be the next Centurion of the First Cohort Percy Grace. I do not question your skills however I doubt you will be able to stand up to my style, I'm sure it's the first time you've ever fought it before." The Augur said politely.

"Well, I thank you for your politeness even though you didn't show it to the others before me. Also I am only three inches shorter than you, your style won't work that well. Also I can shoulder press over two hundred pounds so I'm plenty strong enough to keep my weapons raised all fight. I have the same strength Hercules had at my age times two. He was born when Jupiter was at fifty Percent power, where as I was born at one hundred Percent. There's something else too but I have yet to learn it that gives us our strength, however you will soon know it to be your downfall, Legacy." I stated loudly and truthfully. There was lots of murmuring in the croud as they realized I had just finally told them the secret as to how I am such a powerful demigod. Which I had told no one other than Jason, Cassidy, and Adam.

"Begin!" Jerome yelled from the stands. The battle started out quite usually. Octavian went into defense and when Percy came at him he attacked Percy from above which Percy defended against easily making Octavian a little worried. Finally I decided to end the match.

I flipped backwards until I was twenty feet away. Octavian rushed forward. However I willed AUGUST back into a denarii and in my pocket and flipped AUXILIA forming my Hasta.

I lifted it up and called down a bolt the width of a large bowl. Then I shot it right back out the tip of my spear directly into Octavian's chest.

He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"His fighting style is useless if the opponent is tall at all or has very well developed shoulders! Basically it's not useful against monsters! Also his playing dirty tactic only works against those who fight with honor like a Roman, so those too are useless against monsters! We are heroes, we fight monsters! So don't try to use that if you're tall! It will only get you so far!" I yelled to the stands as I saw a few of the taller kids contemplating trying to fight like him.

They quickly realized the truth in my words however.

So I grabbed the Augur and threw him to the medics before flying back to my seat with my Hasta still in my hands as I realized that many of these demigods are good enough to make it far enough to fight me.

 _Time Skip... again: Percy POV/3rd person POV? I guess?_

The next one was Michael Kahale who was taken into my Cohort, then came Dakota the son of Bacchus who was placed in the fifth Cohort, he caught a shield to his neck thrown Frisbee style from Gwen, now it's Reyna.

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona will be fighting Gwen, the Centurion of the Fifth!" Jeremy stated for the croud.

As Reyna came out and nearly immediately after the "go!" was shouted she was charging straight for Gwen.

The battle kicked off quick. When Reyna came close she watched Gwen's Quadriceps and calves for extra tension just as I had told her to. The moment she saw the first head of the Quads to flex extra and the calves begin to tense she ducked, lifted her shield and twisted. Just as I had instructed her. The result was disastrous for Gwen. As she did what she always does with the quick unexpected burst of speed followed by a thrust it was countered real quick. The thrust went over her head and her shield caught Gwen's wrist knocking the Gladius from her grip and followed up with a front kick to the breast plate which sent Gwen back three feet. Before the Centurion could get up Reyna was upon her with her gladius to the girl's throat, Gwen yielded.

She defeated the second Cohort Centurion with little to no problem at all.

She cut through Elizabeth's vines and struck her with a shield bash to the skull knocking her unconscious.

Now she is fighting Dominic who is the Second Cohort Centurion.

The battle started off with Reyna trying to keep the brute away from her while keeping her shield to her far left side as to keep his bone shattering round house kicks to a minimum. As he began to back up to reiterate his style to fight the small girl in front of him she put Percy's advice to good use.

Flipping forward and landing in a double kick which was blocked by his shield allowed her to flip once again landing behind him with the edge of her Gladius to his coratid artery.

"I yield." He muttered.

Now she's fighting me.

When I landed on the sand I grinned at her making her blush before Jeremy yelled "Go!" 'Yes! Another point for Percy.' I thought to myself.

The fight started off smooth. I had AUGUST out in Xipthos form and my shield at my side. I blocked all of her attacks with my sword as I used my shield as a counter weight and a little root so to speak whenever she came at me with a powerful slash of something. Once I was done toying I decided to actually fight back.

I spun after a right slash and slammed her ribs with my shield while charging it with voltage. This dazed her greatly so I put my foot under her and kicked her up four feet before round house kicking her twenty feet into the wall as she came back down.

When she slammed into the concrete she fell unconscious making me the winner. The reason I was able to win so easily is because I made her think I'm only gonna be playing defense and wasn't ready for a counter attack.

Next up was Jason.

He made little work of Cohorts five through three before defeating Dominic after a short struggle with a nice big lightning bolt.

"Finally the fight we've all been waiting for, Jason Grace Son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus VS. Percy Grace Son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus!" Jeremy yelled and the entire croud roared with applause.

I summoned AUXILIA in Hasta form and activated my shield before leaping down onto the Coliseum ground once more.

I grinned at Jason just as Jeremy shouted "Begin!"

The match started off slow. Jason activated IVLIS in spear form before launching it at me and activating his shield.

I used the winds to turn the spear around and sent it right back at him twice as hard and just as he jumped up to catch it I summoned a large bolt and dropped it onto my Hasta before sending it from the tip right into Jason.

My little brother caught his spear and raised his palm absorbing the lightning into himself as a Son of Jupiter can however he couldn't take it all so he had to duck as the rest of the bolt hit him.

As he rolled forward and shook his head to clear the dizziness I was already upon him. Just as I was about to launch a kick to his shin he launched all the lightning that he had absorbed at me from his fingertips causing me to catch it on AUXILIA and shoot it back towards the sky also halting my attack.

He used this to his advantage and as I discharged the lightning he stabbed IVLIS into the ground and spun on the spear like a poll to gain momentum before launching a double kick to my chest plate.

I noticed it at the last second and did a limbo sort of movement leaning back and redirecting most of the energy and forcing Jason to use the winds to keep himself from hitting his balls on my Hasta.

I used the fact that I have more control over the winds than him to take them away from him which caused him to fall. He stopped this by summoning more to cushion his fall before throwing his shield like a Frisbee. I ducked under it and when I came up a spear was flying towards me followed by a blonde kid sprinting with the wind propelling him and his spear to go even faster. I caught said spear and threw it back at him which ended in Jason catching it and pole vaulting feet first into my chest knocking me into the ground.

Then he drew his Pugio and held it to my throat and said. "Do you yield." The crowds were silent as the thought that Percy is done for and almost all the money was on Percy so many people were pissed and the few who betted on Jason were grinning like wild cats.

"No." I said simple before kneeing my little brother in the gut and twisting his left wrist which held the Pugio breaking it.

Then I activated AUGUST and spun then swiped at his legs with it in Xipthos form. The son of Jupiter had already leapt up though and had his Spear back in his hands.

As he came down he sent a gust of wind at me sending me back before trying to stab me in the gut. I swung my Xipthos blocking it before summoning my shield back and smacking his shoulder with it.

Jason's armor absorbed most of the impact however it still knocked his feint a bit more to the left leaving his chest open for a kick which I took and sent him flying with my extra strength.

Then I brought AUXILIA back out but in bow form and sent six groups of three Imperial gold arrows directly at my brother's chest plate. Each one landed right where I wanted it and he only didn't get severely wounded or die because he swept his spear across the arrows before they contacted him lowering their velocity drastically.

"What the fuck Percy!? You could have killed me!" He screamed as he got up. Then he summoned a bolt and caught it on his left wrist which was broken however instead of shooting the lightning at me he converted it's power that it gives us children of the sky god to heal his wrist and he summoned his shield back again just in time to block another barrage of arrows.

"But I know you'd do that and you wouldn't die, so I did it. Now shut up and fight me!" I answered then yelled.

Jason sent a gust at my next barrage of arrows before sending a bolt my way before rushing me. I instantly switched my bow out for AUXILIA'S Hasta form and caught the bolt with the Dory on the back end of the spear. (instead of having a leaf shaped tip and a flat back he has a leaf shaped tip and a pointed rear back as to have a doubly dangerous Hasta) And launched it out of the main head. This stopped Jason's bull rush as he didn't know that we could do that before bringing up his shield to absorb the bolt.

When we collided he shield bashed me and I had forgotten that he had absorbed the bolt therefore I got shocked with massive amounts of volts. Instead of falling back I took it like a man and sent my heel into the side of my little brother's right cheek before doing a spin and while in the air I put away my shield and AUXILIA while taking out AUGUST and sending a swipe right for my brother's head. It left deep cut from his right eye to the right side of his mouth.

I then used the momentum to punch him straight in the jaw with my left hand and sent the ball of my right foot to the bottom of his chin sending him into the air. I flew up and sent a double hammer fist into his chest sending him into the ground at over 95 MPH. Causing him to go unconscious likely or the next week or so and breaking multiple of his bones.

The crowds went silent as they stared at the scene. The medics came rushing out. "What the Pluto?! How could he do that to his brother. What a dick!" One of the Fourth Cohort legionnaires said. The rest of the Fifth and the fourth started roaring in approval of that comment and shouting at me. While they did this Gwen glared at me however the third, Second, and First Cohorts started yelling at the Fifth and Fourth Cohorts about me just showing my little brother his place and soon it was an all out brawl in the stands between the First, Second and Third vs. the Fourth and the Fifth.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Cassidy and Jeremy yelled.

Everyone stopped in a few seconds after that as they didn't want to have stable duty for the next three years.

"Now, Percy did not break any rules and he won. Percy previously requested that if Jason makes it to him and when loses he shall not be placed in the First as Percy said that he wants his brother to be a Centurion and as he knows that his little brother can't beat him so he doesn't want him to be a simple Legionnaire. Also as you all know Percy gets to choose who he will allow into his Cohort since the rule established seven months ago that since no one can beat Percy Grace it is not fair to not make it so that you have to beat Perseus to get into his Cohort and that he gets to choose who enters. Now who is it?" Cassidy stated then asked.

"Yes, thank you Mom." I said. "I accept Michael Kahale, And Reyna into the First Cohort." I said as I flew back to my seat. Reyna came looking for a seat and she chose to sit at my right.

Then Octavian chose to be in the First and tried to sit on my left but I grabbed him by the chest plate and flung him back three rows right into a seat next to some other First Cohort kids who glared at him. 'Ahhhh, it's great he chose this Cohort. We can make the douchebag's life a living hell.' I thought to myself.

"Reyna, you have a month to get into my Centuriae. So train hard and I'll let you in." I said to her causing her to blush before answering.

"Yes, of course. Thank you sooooo much by the way." She said with a smile on her face.

"Of course, no problem." I said before spinning on my back heel and walking off towards the healers to help them move Jason's surprisingly heavy body to the infirmary.

* * *

 **Two years later, Percy is Fourteen, Reyna is 13 and a few months, Jason is Twelve, Thalia is Thirteen and the mysterious unintroduced son of Poseidon is Thirteen: 3rd Person POV:**

It was about midnight when both Jason and Percy were flashed away by two gods.

For Jason he woke up in an underwater Palace. "Jason Grace, son of my Brother Jupiter I have a quest for you. Just you, no one else. It's a test and if you succeed I'll let another god give you their quest. I don't want some random Son of Jupiter getting anything without proving themselves first. Now close your mouth you look like a gaping fish. I am Neptune Lord of the Seas and Oceans, storms and all that good stuff but for now just pay attention." Poseidon said calmly yet seriously at the same time. He refused to be in his Roman form so he just called himself Neptune for the Romans but stayed in his Greek form.

"Uhh, what's going on Lord Neptune?" Jason asked as he bowed low.

"Ugh, don't bow it's annoying. Just refer to me as Neptune or Uncle Neptune, no Lord title I'm not your father. Now he might do that but eh I don't know he's been changing... anyways back on track I'm giving you the quest of going to kill the Trojan Sea Monster. If you come back you may have one wish granted from me if I find it to be worthy of that quest. So no I won't bless you or anything like that but if you want a sand dollar, or a pearl that can teleport you here if you smash it stuff like that. Now go!" Poseidon said as he teleported Jason off onto an island in the Caribbean it's name is St. John of the U.S.V.I. (AN: Where I am right now by the way, as of two months ago when I wrote this part anyway... now I'm "editing it" I don't actually edit it, I just read it over and make sure it sounds good. Too lazy to edit it) (...shit, I was pretty dickish a year ago when I wrote this, good thing I'm editing it now. 3/14/17)

When he got there the first thing he noticed is that he's on a little sand bar about half a mile off shore. He also had a paper in his hand saying.

"It's behind you." Before it disappeared.

He flipped IVLIS and span around summoning a bolt and shooting it right behind him hitting a disgusting sea monster about two hundred feet long. It merely screeched and dove back under.

'Well, this ought to take a while.' The son of Jupiter thought to himself.

 _Back with Percy Grace._

The eldest brother woke up in a forge.

"Perseus Grace. I must say that is a very Greek name isn't it?" Said a booming voice from behind him. Percy immediately had a bolt of lightning ready to shoot straight from his right fingers and his left hand ready to flip AUGUST however when he span around there was a twelve foot forge god laughing boomingly at the Demigod.

"You won't need to do that young Perseus, it's okay. I merely have a request for you. However the reward will be great. You have already proved yourself to be a very competent son of my father and you also seem to be having a bit of trouble in the love life department. Here is my request. I want you to retrieve my maul from Mars. He's somewhere on Miami beach, so I want you to go there, fight him, beat him good, take back my maul, deliver it here and you'll be rewarded. Now unless you haven't guessed it yet I'm Vulcan." The god said with a grin at the battle hardened demigod.

"Okay, I can't really deny a god's request so I accept however will you please tell my Cohort, also what is the reward?" Percy requested and asked.

"Well, you're wrong you can go right back to camp if you want. However the reward is I'll help you master the power over weather that you got hidden in there somewhere, also I'll help you with your Hasta, it has something special in there that father wants you to unlock later however I know that you need to get it sooner than that. That's something I'll do either way however as I don't want to be destroyed by Grandpa Kronos and you having that weapon at full power will help us immensely. Now, for a reward I'll make you a specific armor that will be made of Plaited Imperial gold and Mortal steel however it will look only Plaited Imperial gold, and it will be able to turn into any clothes. You can will it to be only a chest plate or only vambrances anything. It's very good however it's a bit weaker than your current armor when it comes to stopping objects from piercing it however it will do the same really because if you're facing any competent monster or demigod they can pierce it with Plaited Imperial gold. Also my wife will give you her blessing of beauty. While you already have the good looks hereditary to a Son of Jupiter she can make it so your body can be in amazing shape looks wise no matter what and you'll get your features a bit more defined than before. All you have to do is defeat the god of War aka, the Father of War in combat on a beach full of mortals and it's all yours. I's called South Beach in Florida, that's where he is now." Vulcan said without taking a breath.

Percy just stood there stunned. "What about my brother, I don't want to be completely overshadowing him." He said finally.

"Oh don't worry about that, he's getting a similar quest and he'll be up there with you. Not quite your power but he'll be closer than he was before today." Vulcan said with certainty.

"Okay, I accept." Percy said finally.

"Good, now go." He said as he flashed Percy to South Beach.

'Okay, I gotta find a huge and really tall guy who's probably flirting. To me he'll probably have a spear laying next to him and he'll probably have some scars.' I thought to myself as I scanned the beach from Two hundred feet up.

'THERE!' I shouted in my head. Percy flipped AUXILIA and activated his shield as I sped down towards him at about two hundred fifty miles per hour.

"Okay ladies, time to go away." Mars said as he manipulated the mist to teleport them about a mile down the beach.

He snapped his huge fingers and he donned full battle regalia.

"Come on bro, I really like you and you're doing a quest for that Forge god!?" Mars shouted to the sky as Percy came flying down.

"Sorry Lord Mars, I like you too but he's paying me a lot. Don't worry if I win I'll call Apollo to help you will you do the same?" percy shouted as he was about three seconds from the ground.

"Ha! You have no chance in defeating me! However if I let you die your father would kill me..." The war god said the last part to himself as he braced for impact.

When Percy collided shield first with Mars he had the bolt that he had tracing behind him the whole time slam through him and get even more powerful through his spear before slamming that into Mars's shield as well. That launched the god about ten feet back while Percy fought with 100% for the first time since he fought Jason.

He seemed to sprint faster than a jet as he came running across the sand and slammed into Mars once again. His hasta met a shield before he span his front foot to the right, braced himself and flexed his left arm as he blocked a front kick and pushing said kick to the left effectively spinning mars to the left and he took that as an opening to baseball swing his shield towards the god's head. This was blocked by a spear before the demigod got shield bashed and thrown back about forty feet before the wind caught him. This angered the half-blood as he did three front flips and launched his spear towards Mars over two hundred miles per hour by the time it reached Mars with the wind pushing it faster with every foot. The war god's eyes widened as he raised his shield however he got flung about six feet back as he didn't have enough time to ground his feet in.

Percy realized that like this they'll just keep getting flung back over and over due to the other's strength. Seemingly they both realized this as Mars switched out his spear for a huge broadsword and changed his shield into another huge broadsword.

This resulted in Percy summoning AUXILIA back and pocketing it before bringing out AUGUST. He flipped it for his Xipthos and positioned his shield at an angle to redirect the javelin thrown at him up into the air. Then they both charged again.

This time they met with loud clangs.

Percy raised his shield over his head to block a wild downward swipe. The battle continued with divine speed. Mars was picking up speed with every strike as Percy was getting weaker and weaker with every strike. Sadly for Percy Sons of Jupiter's powers are mainly useful for completely and utter infallible offense and quick escapes. Sadly when facing an opponent that is just straight up more powerful than you those won't work. Sons of Neptune can't escape as easy and generally don't have as powerful of an offense other than their hurricanes however those drain too fast. While that is true they can get an amazing power and healing from liquid. They're more defense driven. Percy was losing this fight.

Perseus backed up and took a few breaths as Mars bound after him. As he got ready for the collision he noticed Mars's shield was right in front of him.

Once in range Percy delivered an extremely powerful front kick to Mars's shield.

Mars began to get angry from the fact that he hasn't won yet. He began taunting the boy as the demigod tried to regain his breath.

"Ha, you're nothing but another upstart weakling. I guess I was wrong about you, you aren't a warrior you're a pussy. Speaking of Pussy that Reyna girl's got a nice one. When you die by my hand I think I'll go back to that little camp of yours and make her scream. She's quite hot eh? Yeah, I'll fuck the girl senseless and have her begging for more, she'll forget all about you and there's nothing you can do about it!" Mars mocked as he looked off into the distance as if imagining the aforementioned sex. This enraged the boy and he felt a burst of power he's never felt before in his life. Percy launched brutal attacks with his sword and shield.

The meeting shook the sand and created a little crater in the sand on the beach when the winds that propel Percy's attacks and rushes came full force and made his strikes stronger than Hercules's even as a god. Then as Percy's sword met Mars's it just turned into a blur for the next twelve minutes of slashes, jabs, stabs, cuts, slices, jukes, parries, dodges, blocks and such before finally Percy knocked away Mars's sword before kicking his legs out from beneath him and holding his sword to the god's throat.

For some reason the god merely chuckled before summon the maul and drop it to the sand and flashing away with a grin and something said in Percy's head that sounded like Mars, "Good job kid, you passed the test." In an excited voice.

Percy picked up the Maul and just stared at it for a few seconds.

'What the hell was that? Test, what test. And why did he just flash away... that's not like Mars. He would want to prove himself superior and fight on. Also he clearly could have just assumed his divine form and killed me. Wait, Vulcan did say that I had to prove myself. Maybe that's it, but those two would never work together. I don't know, I'll just give this thing back to the forge god and get my reward.' Percy thought to himself.

Little did he know Mars was trying to find out what Percy's true power was by riling him up. Testing his strength. He wasn't actually gonna do anything with Reyna... though she was pretty hot, "Nah! It's the 21st Century, no more pedo shit. I swore I'd leave all that back in the ancient world... but when they're small it's so easy to- Damn it Mars!" The ancient god yelled at himself as he tried to get away from his ancient tendencies. Though, to be fair the average child bearing age back then was like 13, being a what we now call "pedo" was basically the norm back then. The poor War God was just trying to escape millennia of that being the norm... didn't change the creepiness of it though haha.

* * *

As Percy landed finally landed on Olympus he fell to the floor in exhaustion before popping some ambrosia into his mouth and getting back up. 'Damn, never ever fly that far that fast ever again. Hell, I was past two hundred miles an hour. I mean damn.' Percy thought to himself as he walked to Vulcan's palace with the maul in his hand.

When he opened the door and walked into the forge he saw the huge god standing there grinning as he raised his hand summoning back his maul.

"That was some great flying kid. And that fight is going to be some amazing blackmail for my brother." He said with a booming laugh at the end.

"Now, listen you gotta hand me your hasta and in about an hour I'll give it back to you with that little bothersome power seal gone. Next, well just pick up that T-Shirt over there" He said pointing to a purple Under Armor shirt "and put it on. Then will it to turn into your armor and you got it. Finally for your weather control you merely have to reach a certain level of power before Jupiter releases the seal since if you are not that powerful it would incinerate you, and finally for the blessing thing." He said and once I handed Vulcan my AUXILIA in Hasta form he laid it next to his fire.

"Now, I'll just touch your forehead and you'll feel a little lighter. You'll gain a quick little power boost and you'll get the abilities that my other children get for being a son of Vulcan, at a slighter level though... obviously. You'll be heat resistant and better with forging and such." Then he pointed at a room to Percy's left. "Go in there and clean up. You're quite sweaty after fighting with Mars." He said with a slight smirk.

Percy laughed a bit then took a nice long cold shower. When he was done he put on his armor and it turned into a purple and black sleeveless shirt made out of that fabric in the Under Armor shirts, The shorts were just below the knees when he sat down and were black with a single purple line on the outsides and the insides of the pockets. It all matched his purple and black Jordans that were charmed to stay clean no matter what. (Every sneaker head's dream.)

When Percy came out of the room and back into the forge room it took another fifteen minutes until his Hasta was all fixed. Vulcan turned it back into coin form before flicking it back to Percy.

The Son of the Sky caught AUXILIA with his right hand before turning it back into it's Hasta form. It looked the same except for the sky blue streak down both sides and on the tip of the head.

"Envision it turning into a lightning bolt." Vulcan said with obvious excitement.

When Percy did so it suddenly became a lightning bolt surrounding the Hasta.

"Holy fuck! That's awesome!" Percy yelled with glee as he looked at his miniature Master Bolt.

"Now, listen here" Vulcan said catching Percy's attention. "use this as a sort of AOE attack. If you see a big squad of monsters or something just fly up and launch this at them and summon it back. It's not unlimited by the way. You can use it a total of three times before it draws from your power to be used again. It charges over time so if you use it three times give it about six hours and it'll charge back up." Now, I'm gonna give you some insight I shouldn't be. See, once your brother gets back his powers will not eclipse your own but he will be much closer to you than before when it comes to powers, however not fighting of course. Anyway, while you may be the #1 right now your brother is going to gain a lot of political power and while he does love you he is _very_ jealous. That Reyna girl really likes you, I mean shit she'd let you sleep with her, and so would most of the other girls in your camp. But this is causing your brother to feel like he is living in your shadow and for a Son of Jupiter that is not something they are supposed to feel."

At Percy's doubting look he continued. "Just think on it. While I know you aren't obsessed with popularity just look out. Alright?" He asked.

"Sure. Thank you Lord Vulcan, for everything." Percy said with complete honesty.

"You're welcome Percy. Now, go back you your camp. Tonight, Venus will show up and you'll get your blessing." And with a snap of his fingers Percy was sent back to his camp with all the stuff he had gained in his short but very eventful quest. Percy couldn't help but imaging Venus ah, _blessing_ him.

* * *

After regaling the Camp with the happenings of his quest something he had been expecting the entire time happened.

"That's clearly bullshit! You dare attempt to mock Rome by claiming to defeat Mars!? You should be kicked out now! Go kick him out Cassie! What are you waiting for!? He's lying and trying to make Rome weaker!" Octavian yelled so loud and angrily that his face turned purple.

"Father, if what I said was a lie strike with lightning twice and if I'm telling the truth strike once please." Percy said to the sky.

BOOM!

Two huge bolts landed right on either side of Octavian.

"See, I'm not lying unless you believe Lord Jupiter to be lying as well." However he got no answer as Octavian had fainted after wetting himself.

"Okay then. I can't believe that thing is really a Roman... anyways and that's what happened. Ooh, also Jason should be getting back pretty soon." He added on as an afterthought.

* * *

 **Back with Jason:**

Jason took to flying around the monster's head and hitting it with bolts of lightning on its eyes, nose, and ears. After about an hour of that the thing finally slowed down enough so he could hit it in a vital area with his spear.

He threw IVLIS as hard as he could directly into the sea monster's eye, however it merely screeched and submerged. It didn't die.

He summoned IVLIS but just flew higher as he gathered his wits and thought of a way to fight the thing.

'Alright, spear to the eye somehow doesn't kill it. Can't throw anywhere near as hard as Percy so I can't just sent my spear right through the thing's skull.' He thought the last bit with no small amount of bitterness. 'I can try to stab it's heart but I'd have to get underwater to reach that.' He thought about the appearance of the monster and how its heart would be rather close to the skin considering you can see the skin rise and fall with the heartbeat. 'Oh! I could use the wind to bring the monster into the air a bit! Finally.'

As it broke the surface rather slowly due to its obvious brain trauma due to the constant bolts and Jason took advantage of the fact it's blind in one eye.

As the Son of Jupiter dove down using the winds to propel himself he forced the wind currents to catch the beast a bit as it rose out of the water to try and snap at him to bring it just a little higher so just when the monster was about to go back under he launched his Imperial gold Spearhead into the monster's heart causing it to disintegrate into golden dust. Then he fell unconscious.

 _Line Break:_

Jason awoke in a recliner in the middle of Neptune's throne room.

"Oh, good you're awake." Neptune boomed happily from his throne where he was writing out reports for something or another.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Well, unfortunately you are not your brother," At this Jason frowned a bit, "so you can not just use lightning bolts continuously for two hours. So after all that and your over exertion of your wind abilities your body was very over taxed, therefore you... well you fainted." Neptune said with no small amount of amusement.

"Anyways, for not leveling half the island like I thought you would your request can be a bit bigger if you want I guess. Go on, give me your request and I'll send you back to your camp and you might just get another quest sometime this week." Neptune grinned a bit near the end as though he was withholding something.

"Alright, Lord Poseidon I know what I want. I want the best Cyclopes forged armor for me and I want it enchanted by you to be even strongest and form fit me so as I grow it grows with me. Also I want you to make all my trips faster whenever I travel by sea." Jason said with a grin.

"Alright, I guess that'll work. I was thinking sand dollar for the monster and then have you berated by my wife for a month for destroying her favorite winter spot as punishment but you didn't destroy it so I guess you can just have a nice reward. I must say though, your brother's is a good bit nicer I must say. Well then again, he did fight Mars and arguably had a pretty damn good chance of winning before Mars fled. Anyways, expect your armor tomorrow afternoon. Now have a nice night, it's ten P.M. and you're getting sent back to camp." And Neptune snapped his fingers flashing Jason back to camp.

* * *

Percy lay in his bed in his private bedroom at the end of his private hall in the First Cohort Barracks. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the happenings of the day. Just when he finished going over everything and was about to go to sleep he saw a golden flash and a beautiful girl appeared. She looked to be about a year younger than him but had a figure that was far too voluptuous for a 13 year old. 'Shit, Reyna's probably the bustiest girl for her age and this girl's got her beat by at least a cup.' Percy thought to himself. 'Gods dammit, why am I such a perv, it's definitely Venus. Wait, I know why, fucking testosterone, fucking puberty.' Percy mentally cursed Puberty as he stood up from his bed and bowed to the Goddess.

Unfortunately... of fortunately, depending on the way you look at it. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, his incredibly built body and significant bulge were shown, quite clearly in fact.

"Well, well, well. I certainly am impressed, fourteen and already bigger than most adults." Venus said, her blonde hair bouncing as she walked towards him, her dress changing into a low cut crop top that showed off her slim stomach and yoga pants... 'Why do all teenage girls own those anyways, like, are they trying to make guys stare at them who legally shouldn't?' Percy thought to himself, with a little humor.

"I think it's because of the blessings and my Heritage Lady Venus. I mean, I'd only be about 5'8" without them." Percy said after standing back up from his bow at the beautiful goddess in a teen's body's nod.

Venus giggled behind her hand. "I wasn't talking about your height Percy." She said with a slightly red tint to her cheeks, her eyes were a little too low for Percy's liking.

'Wait, hold up. Could I actually lose my virginity to Venus!' Percy thought to himself excitedly. Unfortunately for our young hero he was not that lucky, however there were some sounds coming from that room that resembled someone slurping on a popsicle... and Percy had never been so relaxed when he went to sleep that night. Who knows what happened. All we know for sure is that he was a little taller and more even more attractive after that day.

* * *

That night as Percy slept he awoke with a gasp sweating after a _very_ vivid dream.

 _Dream Percy watched as the muted scene unrolled before him._

 _A Thalia about the age she would be now if she hadn't died ran from a rather large group of monsters headed by the furies. Thalia was wearing a torn garb of black everything. Her black hair was matted and her eyes were red and baggy from minimal sleep. She had clearly trained muscles but minimal mass showing that she clearly exercises but doesn't eat nearly enough. A boy is ahead of her and the rest of the group by a good bit. He wields a rather supernaturally sharp bronze xipthos and had sandy blonde hair with a height trumping all the others by a large gap. Clearly a son of Mercury. The third was a young blonde girl who was held in the left arm of the boy as he ran as she cried. The forth was a clearly stupid and pathetic fawn that kept tripping over itself as it tried to get up the hill._

 _Percy was rather disappointed in the fake imaginary Thalia for running when it wouldn't have been much trouble for himself to defeat that group of monsters with the help of a son of Mercury as assistance. A few bolts to take care of the furies, one to disorient and deafen the Cyclopes then use the Aegis shield to make the monsters back up a bit to get a breath before attacking the dangerous ones first._

 _Instead however he saw them yell at each other before the fake Thalia tried to solo the monsters so the others could get away._

 _Percy expected to see her at least kill all but a few however instead she lasted about thirty seconds and only took down one cyclopes, three dracaena, two hellhounds, and severely wounded a fury, very disappointing._

 _However before she could die a lightning bolt struck her driving off the monsters and turning her into a tree._

That's what caused Percy to wake with a gasp sweating in the middle of the night.

"Thalia, why the hell would I dream about Thalia. And it didn't seem like a dream it seemed like it really happened. However that's not possible no one just came into the Camp and no one just came into Camp Jupiter. Plus there isn't a hill like that in front of the Camp. Plus dead people can't just pop into camp. Also where would the Son of Mercury acquire a Greek sword of Bronze that could kill monsters. After all the only Xipthos Percy ever saw was his own given to him by Jupiter.

Percy just shook his head and went back to bed thinking about a certain _very_ well proportioned daughter of Bellona.

* * *

 **AN:** _Yeah, I did have Venus enjoy a Percy popsicle that night. For those of you who don't get the innuendo that's great. My intention was for only people mature enough to actually be able to infer what happened that night to know what Venus did. For those of you who didn't get it I'll let you in on a secret, Venus really likes popsicles and when Percy got his blessing from her they talked and when he found out how much she liked that specific dessert he gave her one of his that he kept in a secret stash under his bed. Nice guy right?_

 _Also come on, Venus has a crush on a hot, powerful demigod. She's definitely gonna get what she wants, there's no question. Unless said demigod is gay... which no one is in this story so yeah. lol_

 _Word count: 10,108_


	4. Hello, it's me I've been gone for so

Not really a chapter, more of an apology, excuse, and statement... did that make sense? I think it did.

Alright, so basically my dad gave me a rather substantial amount of money and told me that I will do better making money outside of his business considering that it can't get much farther than it is currently without a lot of work and I don't really want to get into all that. It's personal. So I got the money and I used it to buy a few plazas and land in some towns around where I live. I've been renovating them and selling property in them. I've been collecting rent etc... for the last 6 months or so. I'm doing very well thank you for asking. So that kept me very busy however it wasn't the biggest reason, as you know I got married around the time I last posted a chapter and my wife had a baby around that time as well. It was rather awkward because I wasn't going to marry her before I heard she was pregnant however now I'm very happy I did. She's my little British babe and I love her. Unfortunately for me my womanizer days are done, however considering my age they really should have been left behind with binge drinking and huge irresponsible parties in college.

Basically what I'm trying to say is that I've been incredibly overworked lately, between my recent influx of money, marriage, and baby I've been going crazy. Then in the midst of that my passion (body building) couldn't get thrown behind so I had to fit that into the equation too. I've not lost any gains however to keep a healthy schedule I had to put fanfiction to the side for a while. About 2 weeks ago my schedule cleared up a bit with my baby maturing a little bit, my wife getting more used to the baby and her jobs with the baby, and me getting my "job" under control and getting in to the routine of things.

I'm doing very well financially and it's made my life even easier lately. It's finally coming together. Because of this I decided to come back to the magnificent world of fanfiction. I am currently rereading both of my stories so I can remember everything. I'm currently half way through chapter one of "Percy Grace: Son of Jupiter" and I think that I'll get this one to about 50k words before trying to split up my writing times between both of my stories.

Basically you should be expecting a chapter by either tomorrow or the day after that. So Monday or Tuesday. I have about an hour each day to write in the week, it is more like one and a half to two in the weekend MAX because sorry guys but my sex life with my wife is much more important to me than writing a story... sorry.

Other than that, well... I'm back! I guess.

I know I don't have much of a following on this site at all really but I'm hoping with some consistent updates and actually revising my chapters and not letting my cousin write the last half of the chapter like he wanted to ever again I'll attract some attention.

Literally though, I let my 13 year old cousin edit and add parts to my stories before I had to quit fanfic, when I read those parts and just those chapters in general with his editing and additions they make me cringe harder than the cringe compilations on YouTube, which with those things like Jacob Sartorius who are pretty damn cringe worthy is a rather heavy statement.

So that's my update for you guys, I'll have a real chapter out soon I hope. OHHH, and I'll answer the reviews I got while I was gone. I got my first flame while I was gone too! It made my heart warm up so much.


	5. Percy vs Jason

Chapter 5- "Percy vs. Jason"

Alright, so to catch everyone up (mostly to catch myself up as I'm a little lost as to where to go with this chapter and how far to expand) I'm going to give a little time frame. 

So at the moment Percy is fourteen, Reyna is twelve, Jason is twelve, Thalia is thirteen, and the Son of Poseidon is thirteen. So far the Son of Poseidon has dealt with the Lightning thief thing, Thalia has been turned into a tree, and he is currently about to go off into the Sea of Monsters. The Titan's curse will be in a year from now, so until then I pretty have to make things up from scratch. Because of this I may be doing a large amount of time skips and just developing Jason's growth to political power, Percy and Reyna's relationship development which is still in the "There's no way she likes me but she's really hot." And then the. "There's no way he likes me but he's really hot." phase. So bare with me as I try to write a development of feelings between two teenagers who are so romantically challenged that they can't see the most obvious signs of attraction. It will be very hard for me as well. Also I may have to delve into the Son of Poseidon's quests for some action as we won't be getting much of that until the Titan's Curse barring the sparring. So bare with me...

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

Percy awoke the next morning at 4:30 A.M. to get to the gym. He'd been trying out a new schedule lately, and it 100% had nothing to do with Reyna getting up about 30 minutes later, nope... nothing. Absolutely nothing.

After about 35 minutes or running he saw Reyna come running out to meet him for her own cardio. He'd been prepping her and helping her so she could make it into his Centuriae. As he was running he turned around and watched her as she ran towards him. She's about 4' 8" at the moment, minimal fat but very noticeably toned muscle like a warrior. She's wearing a tight spandex top for exercise and some lulu lemon shorts that to Percy seemed like they should be illegal with how short they were, but he wasn't complaining. He got caught up staring for a few seconds and he was running noticeably slower.

Reyna was running towards Percy. She had began to dress a bit more provocatively around him lately, and these early morning exercise sessions they had been having seemed like the perfect time to attract his eye without seeming like she's dressing inappropriately. When she noticed him slowing down as he looked at her she grinned. 'Score! Now if I can just get it through that thick skull of his that I like him back.' She thought to herself as she thought up ways she could do just that. Unknown to her Percy was having similar thoughts. The utter incompetence of teenage boys at noticing when a girl is attracted to them is legendary and it was wearing on Reyna's nerves.

"So Reyna, today's chest and shoulders for me. Can you spot me on my heavy lifts? We can spar afterwards?" Percy inquired. He was hopeful he'd have an excuse to be shirtless around her without seeming inappropriate.

'He wants me to spot him!? Score again! This day is going great already!' Reyna thought in her head.

After getting a confirmation from Reyna Percy and her ran for another 30 minutes before heading off to Percy's personal section of the First Cohort's gym.

* * *

2 Months later: Percy's dreaming, he's having a flashback:

 _Jason easily defeated the rest of the Centurions of each Cohort. Finally he had come up against Percy. "We have the final match, the one we all know everyone's been waiting for, Percy Grace Son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus versus! Jason Grace Son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus! BEGIN!" He shouted and the excited screams of the crowd were drowning out everything else._

 _Percy stood there with AUGUST out in the form of his Xipthos, Jason had IVLIS out in the form of his gladius._

 _Percy went on the offensive immediately. Rushing Jason and using his significantly superior strength and size greatly to his advantage. He struck hard and fast from all sides, Jason was quickly pushed onto the defensive and was backing up quickly as Percy kept up his onslaught combining it with random front kicks to the chest whenever Jason went to expand his shield. After a good 30 seconds Percy kicked Jason hard on the chest plate with all of his enhanced strength and significant strength from all his working out. Jason was literally airborne. Percy then flicked his sword up and it was quickly followed by a powerful gust of wind sending Jason a few feet into the air. As Jason tried to control himself and land on his feet or get into a back roll Percy sought to stop those very possibilities. He called down a powerful bolt and ricocheted it of his Xipthos directly at Jason._

 _His little brother was smoking and his hair was sticking up at all angles. Then a quick barrage of wind gusts to keep him off guard came as Percy advanced and traded his sword off for AUXILIA's melee form, his Hasta. Then he expanded his shield and launched his Hasta at Jason. His little brother barely had time to dodge the Hasta and not get thrown on his ass by the constant barrage of wind knocking him off his footing and keeping him unbalanced. As it was he had to limbo low enough to dodge it. When he came back up however he was met with an immensely powerful shield bash to the chest._

 _Percy knocked the wind out of Jason and quickly summoned AUGUST back to his hand and began advancing on his brother once again. So far it looked like a complete curb stomp. Then out of the blue anger flashed in Jason's eyes. He had hoped to defeat or at least greatly injure Percy so as to show Reyna that he is not a little wimp and is a better choice for her than his brother. He was rather obsessed at this point. It had been a couple days since Reyna had showed up and it was starting to piss Jason off how she'd just swat him aside like he's not important at all while constantly hanging on his brother's every word._

 _He screamed and thrust his gladius at Percy Grace. A tremendous gale force wind was launched directly at Percy. He was able to withstand it by digging his heels into the ground and raising his shield to protect his face. When he lowered his shield and prepared for a barrage of attacks he was shocked to find his brother no where to be seen. That was until he looked up._

 _Jason was mid-leap and was about to thrust IVLIS into Percy's chest plate in spear form when Percy raised his vambrance covered arm to barely quirk the path of the spear to glance off the side of his armor. He then grabbed Jason's arm and put it into an arm bar. Just like at the wolf house._

 _This time however Jason was ready. He raised his leg and slammed it into Percy's chest plate sending his brother away and with a gust of wind onto his ass. Percy was able to grab Jason's spear as he was launched away however and it was now on the ground between them._

 _Jason grabbed his PUGIO and threw it end over end at Percy's face. It was quickly knocked aside by a well timed flick of the wrist however it allowed Jason to grab his spear and base ball swing it at Percy's head._

 _Before he knew it Perseus was seeing stars and his head was ringing. Lucky for him however he had trained specifically for a situation like this. Two large bolts of lightning came down from the Heavens. One hit Jason square on the head and the second hit Percy square on the head. Percy however was ready and absorbed the lightning thus healing himself a bit and reorienting himself. Jason on the other hand was now stunned and twitching on the ground from the bolt out of the blue. He didn't know that Percy could summon lightning without any motion and simply will power. It caught him completely off guard._

 _Percy took advantage and flipped AUGUST forming his Xipthos once again. Away went his shield and in his hand was an arrow from AUXILIA's bow form. The arrow was thrown like a flechette and hit Jason right in the thigh cutting through his hamstring and causing him to fall to his knees. Then he ran up and with his foot to Jason's chest plate, his left hand grabbing the leather straps of his armor, and his right holding AUGUST to Jason's neck he asked his younger brother to yield._

 _Jason's face was stoic._

 _Percy stared into his eyes with determination as he flexed his leg putting even more pressure on Jason's chest. Jason let out a quick breath of pain and flinched for a second before any sign of pain was gone barring the slight glistening in his eyes. Jason tried to roll out but Percy's left hand was far too strong and Jason was kept still. "Fine! I yield!" Jason dejectedly admitted. He then walked off with a large limp and a dejected look. An hour later, after a significant amount of ambrosia. Jason came out to decide what cohort he would be in._

 _Percy had won about 5k denarii on that match so he was rather happy and was expecting hid brother to choose the second cohort._

 _Everyone was shocked however when Jason chose the third. From that day forth Jason was looked at as a kind of black sheep._

 _Jason used this to his advantage however and began training the fifth, within the next few months their skill would eclipse the second and third cohorts with Jason leading them. Jason was on the warpath. He wanted to bring the fifth back to the spotlight and use that along with he centurion title he gained a month after joining the fifth to become the next praetor. Surely then Reyna would choose him over his all brawn brother._

* * *

 _ **2 Months later:**_

Over the last few months it had been very quiet in New Rome. That was just on the surface however. Jason gained much of a reputation and was much respected by the senators and fellow centurions. He quickly became the second option for many. While before it had been that either you're in the first Cohort or you get left behind. The First Cohort was so far superior in terms of skill than all the others. It was simply that no other Cohort had Perseus Grace personally training their legionnaires, crafting perfect exercise schedules for them, and leading them in battle. Now however, they had the next best thing. They had Jason Grace and he was much less aloof. He was much more inspirational, much more... personable. Percy was more like this goal that you could never reach so you just gave up, and ended up settling for something worse than you started out at.

In the First Cohort Percy was still practically a God however outside of it he began to be despised by many new, unskilled, or just the common soldier. Also he began to be despised by the Centurions. They were jealous and Jason played upon this. He was playing many political games trying to raise through the ranks to finally be toe to toe with his brother. Percy had always said the both had their strengths however Jason's was just finally beginning to show itself. And Percy was about to finally notice.

Reyna had just made it into Percy's Centuriae after months of training from Percy himself. Her skill increased dramatically and she was immediately accepted.

Percy walked with Reyna next to him. They were walking around very furthest stretches of the camp as they talked. Mulling over their thoughts and just spending time together. Both was trying to keep their feelings for the other in check as they didn't want to get embarrassed by blurting something out. Percy had that happen to him a few times and Reyna as well. Usually after an intense sparring match when both of their inhibitions were lowered.

"Percy, do by any chance want to. I don't know, go for praetor?" Reyna finally asked. She'd been wondering for a while now. She knew she wanted to be Praetor but she felt that Percy would be perfectly fit for the job. Little did she know Percy despised political positions. They're conversation went on for a while.

Percy went into detail about how and why he disliked political positions so much. It basically boiled down to that being Jason's thing and not enough fighting. Reyna then began telling him about her wish to be Praetor. Percy then went on to explain how she'd most likely have to become the female Centurion of the First Cohort first. Percy was then interrupted by an Iris message popping up before him. It was his brother, Jason.

"Hey man, I just got a message from Juno. She told me that Boreas has requested that I get something he lost. She hinted that I will be getting a big payment for it! I had to tell you so you know where I'll be alright man?" Jason informed Percy. He was clearly very excited and Percy was very happy for his brother. Reyna on the other hand was a little jealous. She had yet to go on a single quest while both Jason and Percy had gone on at least on each.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV: With Jason**

Jason was wearing his armor and had IVLIS out in Gladius form in his right hand. He took tall, long steps to traverse the deep snow under his feet. He was a few miles from Boreas's palace. He could see it connected to the mountain he was climbing.

'Alright, so I have to get up to his palace. Then I have to ask him what he lost. Obviously. Then let's just assume it's in like, I don't know. Georgia or something. Then I'll have to travel from Quebec all the way to wherever it is. That should take me a couple of days at least. However before that I have to stop at New Rome to get the people I want to join me on my quest. Then of course we'll all have to go and fetch whatever it was the Wind god lost. Seems simple enough. Though I'll probably pick Percy to come with me so we'll be attracting a lot of monsters. That should be fun. Maybe I can bring Percy and Reyna, to show Reyna that I can keep up with Percy. I gotta get her away from him. He can have any girl at the camp and he chooses the one _I_ like. Of course he does. That's all he does. Upstage me. Hey I'm Percy I can fly faster than an airplane, hey I'm Percy I have all the girls ogling me whenever I have my shirt off, hey I'm Percy and I was the _only singe person since Hercules_ to be gifted with super strength. Hey I'm Percy, and I can embarrass my little brother in the coliseum in front of _the entire legion!'_ By the end of it all he was seething. What had started out as a plan in his head turned into a mental rant.

Jason shook his prior thoughts from his head and trudged up the hill.

Then, all of a sudden three large Hellhounds leapt from his right and three more leapt from his left. they landed in front of him and began converging on his position. Jason began backing up slowly. His Gladius raised and his shield enlarged and on his left arm.

Then, one lunged at him. It came from his left, however it was immediately met with a gust of wind and a gladius to the throat. Jason jumped to the right to dodge the jaws of another and as he lunged away he slit its throat as well. Two were now golden dust on the snow. The next two went down to a bolt that came down between them, the noise making them jump and fall off the ledge to their right. The last two tried to flee however one was hit by a bolt redirected from the sky into Jason's spear then through the spear and into the hound, the next died from the spear itself being thrown and boosted by a wind gust from Jason that sent it right through the spine of the last Hellhound.

Jason summoned IVLIS and went back to trudging up the slopes. That battle was nothing and he wasn't even breathing heavy. Oh the perks of being trained as a Roman Demigod.

After a few hours of climbing he finally reached the door to the palace.

It was rather tall and was made of marble. There were holes at the bottom that gusts of wind would repetitively be expelled from.

Jason knocked on the door.

The next few hours basically boiled down to Jason having to deal with some crazy air spirits that just couldn't accept that he was the Son of Jupiter. Eventually, a bolt of lightning and a few threats from Jason and he was let in to see Boreas.

"Welcome, welcome mortal!" Boomed Boreas from his throne. He was tall, and looked like Jack Frost.

Jason bowed before his throne. "Rise, Son of Jupiter."

"Now, as you know I lost something. That something was my crown. My crown is what I use to channel my power and control the wind all across the world. If you get it back I will bless you. This will greatly improve your Aerokinesis up to the point that it will nearly be on par with your brother." Boreas exclaimed with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Thank you for such a generous reward Lord Boreas, but may I ask who took the crown from you?" Jason asked?

"Yes, yes it was I know. But the one who took my crown was none other than Echidna. She's apparently bitter after that Kyle kid escaped her last year with his crazy luck." Boreas seemed to get a little angered at that last bit.

"Echidna? As in the queen of monsters Echidna?" Jason asked with no small bit of trepidation. Though the comment about some "Kyle kid" did not slip him by. He merely ignored it not wanting to press his luck.

"Yes, she is somewhere in Oklahoma. Now go back to New Rome and get your other two quest members. Then go get my crown and return it to me." Boreas ordered before Jason suddenly found himself back in New Rome.

 **AN:** _Woah! Really short chapter guys sorry! I'm gonna have to do more than 2 hours of writing to get a 10k chapter out guys sorry. But I spent about 45 of those 120 minutes writing out an outline of the chapter and the first half of the next. So expect chapter six to be up by Friday, or Saturday, hell maybe even sooner. It will be the rest of what should have been this chapter so together they should make up about 11-13k words. Yay._

 _By the way it's good to be back. This chapter was mainly me trying to progress through time, get Jason his blessings that will make him at least competitive against Percy and show how Jason is trying to get more political power. Also since the poll said you guys want Reyna to be with Percy then I'm trying to develop that as best I can with what I went on about at the beginning of the chapter. Next chapter I will also include my responses to every single review from when I was gone. Also any review between then and now. So get to reviewing guys. I'll state your name, put your review next to your name and then write my answer after it. I will also answer guests of course. I'll even answer any "kill yourself" review. Those are always fun._

 _Anyways, expect a new chapter to be out by Fri. or Sat. and have a good time until then._

Word Count: 3,518 words 


End file.
